Mirror image
by smjilexoxo
Summary: basically i had this idea of having a mirror image of a story so me and my friend have decided to do to and post them together in one fanfic mines on twilight sawmanias is on saw
1. Twilight Chapter one: Pinkfashionmania

**Pinkfashionmaniaxoxoxoxo-- Twilight **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

**Georginas' POV **

_Dear diary, _

_I feel like I have been in a shell, as you know I have a vivid imagination and I think that imagining love and loss I decided that it wasn't worth the risk. I shielded myself from life the bad and the good, how do I open up and truly begin to live? Yesterday at school I was reading Romeo and Juliet and I thought of all the other literary characters who have risked everything for love and it got me thinking every myth has a source and maybe the fall would be worth it so I am determined to give it a try by for now _

_Georgina _

"Yo bitch! Hurry up we're gonna be late again!" pulling a sour face I ran out of the door "whatever" Kat was standing in my driveway looking like a bird was nesting in her flame red hair. She was amazing though she could really help with a problem she kept everything light, very happy go lucky she calls it. Her lips twitched as she looked up and down my immaculate clothing, I never left the house without making sure I looked fab or as fab as you can get in a school uniform that equals drab. "I still don't see why you go through so much effort to look good for school" she said eying my hair in a bulldog clip with artificial curls spilling over the top of it "because _I _unlike some people take pride in my appearance" it's true I like the way I look, slim but curvy in all the right places, clear skin and a fashion sense. Katherine was short and small but bouncy and energetic. As we walked into the park my phone went off into the chorus of number one as I flicked it up "hey Shannon we've just got to the park, yeah Katherine was late again, tut tut, see you in a minute" grinning as I got off the phone we walked quickly chatting about our final GCSE year as we got to the passageway Shannon joined us "so Kat was late huh?" she sounded none of us kept the grins off our faces as we all knew that wasn't true "of course you aren't implying I was were you?" I inquired innocently. As we got to the school gates a guy walked into our view,

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

Our words said it all this guy had to be new I mean we would have noticed if he wasn't. He had this dark spiky hair that fell onto his face in today's style, and his pale skin made his dark eyes stand out.

"Who"

"Is"

"That?"

Shannon immediately pulled up a flirtatious smile and started fiddling with her hair and Katherine started murmuring under her breath "I already have a boyfriend and he is hot" me I looked at him and for the first time in my life my stomach flipped and my heart started racing. I turned round pointedly and went to find Coralie where we could have a good gossip. I went to my first period History, on one side of me was Katherine next to her was Shannon, on the other side was an empty space, the_ only_ empty space in the room. I held my breath as the door opened again, it seemed like an eternity until the H-O-T hot guy walked into the room and went up to the teachers desk, "hello I'm Nick I'm supposed to be in this class" his voice was soft and like velvet, "Class this is Nick he is new and I'm sure you'll make him welcome… take a seat Nick" Mr. Brown said indicating the seat next to me. "Now Year 11 we are going to carry on looking at…" his voice carried on and on until finally he set us the pair work, I glanced toward Kat and Shannon grinned anticipation knotting my stomach up. I turned slowly to face Nick; I turned slowly enough to see the envious looks on their faces clearly explaining that they would kill to be in my place. "Hi I'm Georgina welcome to Bishop Justus" I said smiling warmly holding out my hand, he just looked at it until I lowered it awkwardly. "Well anyway, it's possible that…" I didn't focus on what I was saying I drew the conclusions easily enough I looked at the serious but kind expression in Nicks dark eyes I had to fight not to lose myself in there depths, something clicked and he smiled small but sincere blushing I looked down at my book looking up from behind my naturally long thick lashes and asked "Well what do you think?" he looked thoughtful for a minute "that pretty much sums it up, wow, your really smart you know that" he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, looking round I could see most of the girls in the class staring daggers at me. The lesson passed, he was in my geography class as well and yet again I was sitting by myself we carried on chatting, the only lesson of mine he wasn't in was my textiles and then all I did was talk about everything with Shannon, "for the first time in ages I feel upset that it's Friday except, I'm getting paid at work today, I love working in new look, the clothes and the discount, so how about swimming lunch then a mall crawl?"

"Sure why not, it's your turn to buy anyway" Shannon said smiling "Amy and Coralie will defiantly but Kat might not." Rolling our eyes at the memory of our last shopping trip where she pretended to be sick whenever we went into a shop, when I showed her a top I thought she should try on she pretended to die. We both grinned because anyone who knows Kat knows that she doesn't do girl stuff like shopping and makeovers. "well she will come for the morning and depending on the mood she's in she might want to come for the afternoon as well, but I need some new school shoes and exfoliater and that lot and It's Rebecca's birthday in a couple of days and we both know Kat hasn't got her a present yet" I say, we both laugh, the Bell rings and we both grab our stuff and run out of the classroom. When I got to my form room, which cute guy is in the seat next to me but Nick, "hey did you have a good fifth period?" I said smiling as I brushed my fringe back "great thanks" he replied, chatting through form while Miss handed out letters I found that I was getting drawn in and inadvertently flirting just a little, Nick was so mature and so kind he said he wanted to be a conservationist and campaign to save the rainforests and I told him I wanted to be a writer and write stories to raise awareness about the environment in books and newspapers. We clicked easily and when he realised this he pulled away withdrew from the conversation, I wasn't devastated but it would be lying if I said I wasn't upset because I really liked him but I was determined to forget it and enjoy the weekend.

I dived into the water loving the sensation of the water cooling my skin pulling me to its temperature enveloping me in a safe layer that reassured me that everything was at peace and I was whole. Coming up for air I saw Kat dip her toe into the water squeal and run away. She got dragged back and sat in the shallows before warming up and splashing with us. We chatted for hours. It was a routine, during the summer holidays I always go to Phoenix Arizona and spend five weeks there. There's this really nice girl there Bella who I get on with really well even though she's a year older, She's serious and likes books, plus she has always looked after her mum –who's really childish- and I have to look after my big sister because she was disabled. "Hey G are you with us or the fairies?" Coralie teased waving her hand slowly in front of my face, "huh sorry guys, I spaced out for a minute there." I saw them staring at me grinning, knowing they were about to tackle me I dived under and went to the weakest exit- Katherine. I resurfaced gasping for breath before diving again, I was chased until the wave machine came on and we all rode the waves back to the shallows before dolphin diving to the deep end again.

After that me and my friends went to KFC, I can imagine how it must have looked five friends arms linked, hair damp and laughing their heads off together. I guess I looked happy, and I felt content but there was always something missing but I didn't know what it was yet.


	2. Saw Chapter one: Sawmaniac211

**SawManiac211 – Saw (obviously!)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Saw characters/writers, Costas Mandylore (even more sadly) or any of the friends that want to kill me.**

**Sad, isn't it?**

* * *

**MSN Key List**

**I WANT MUFFINS!!! = Amy**

**PinkFashionista = Georgina**

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw = Shannon**

**Ice Ice BABYYYYY!!!! = Katherine**

* * *

**I WANT MUFFINS!!! Has signed in**

**I WANT MUFFINS!!! **Says:

Hey Kat!

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Oh, hi Aims...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Why the sadness? Have you broken up with Egg again?

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Amy...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

OMG YOU ACTUALLY WENT OUT WITH HIM AGAIN?!? WITHOUT TELLING ME???

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Amy, the only reason I don't tell you these things is because you then TELL EVERYONE! T.T

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

...So you did? *sniffs* So close...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw has joined the conversation**

**PinkFashionista has joined the conversation**

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

Oh no...

**PinkFashionista** Says:

SHANNON!

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

Kat, why did you add me?

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

I didn't!

**PinkFashionista** Says:

WHY did you steal my beret?

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Ah, thank God, the insanity is back!

**PinkFashionista** Says:

SHUT UP AMY!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Blimey, so you CAN be scared over the internet...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

I didn't!

**PinkFashionista** Says:

Well then, who did?

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

*Looks at Kat*

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

*Looks at Amy*

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

*Looks at Kat*

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

NO LOOK BACKS!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Where does it say that in the rules?!

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

This is a game...?

**PinkFashionista** Says:

AMY, GIVE MY BERET BACK!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Noooo, I like it! Besides, it's the one hat that stays on my head...

**PinkFashionista** Says:

T.T

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Oo-er, cyber-evils...

**PinkFashionista** Says:

1...2...3...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

...You scare me. Wait...HA! YOU CAN'T SLAP ME, I'M ON THE WEB!

**PinkFashionista** Says:

Amy, I'm at your house using your laptop for History coursework.

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

...Why?

**PinkFashionista** Says:

Because my Internet's down at home. If you look closely you'll see that I'm glaring.

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

...Why?

**PinkFashionista** Says:

Because you've got my beret!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

...Why?

**PinkFashionista** Says:

I don't know, the question is WHY WOULD YOU WANT MY BERET WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE?

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

...To raise money for my Muffin Fund...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

Aww, are you still broke and without muffins? Poor little Amy...*hug*

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

*spastic shaking* Too little sugar...no reason for going randomly hyper in Science tests...I'm...I'm...

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

UNDER PRESSURE!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

PUSHING DOWN ON ME

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

PUSHING DOWN ON YOU

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

NO JEDWARD IN THIS CONVO!!!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

...Fine...

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

But they're so...so...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

FITTT!!!!

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

...Oh my God, this is what being deprived of sugar makes you become? I'm getting a doughnut...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw is Away**

**PinkFashionista** Says:

Amy if you hear any loud noises you don't need to panic, I'm just tearing your house down with a bulldozer to find my beret.

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Wow...you have a BULLDOZER?!

**PinkFashionista** Says:

*Sigh* in one ear...

**PinkFashionista is Away**

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Soooo...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

MANGO, MANGO, MANGO MANGO MANGO, MANGOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

...What?

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

We can see lions, only in Kenya...

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Baby baboon, it's a baby baboon, oh it's a baby baboon, it's a baby baboon...

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Oh, I see...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Owls, everyone is fond of owls – except for mice and shrews, and Simon Cowells...

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

...Are you feeling ok?

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw is Online**

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

OH MY GOD YOU WON'T GUESS WHAT I'VE SEEN!!!

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

FRANK LAMPARD???

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

OH SWEET PINEAPPLES, WAS HE WEARING CLOTHES???

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

No you Chelsea-obsessed fools, I've seen MARK HOFFMAN!!!

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Uhh...Shaz, I don't want to burst your bubble...but Mark Hoffman is just a character. The ACTOR is Costas Mandylore.

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

...Was HE wearing any clothes?

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

Sadly, yes.

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Aww...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

And it wasn't Costas Mandylore, because it said on TV that it was Mark Hoffman!

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Shaz...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

And to sum up my argument, he was talking about the Jigsaw Killer.

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Nope, it's Costas Mandylore trying to sell Saw VII in 3D. Hope there's topless scenes.

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

...You're 14.

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

You're 14 and you want to see him without pants! At least I toe the line...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

...Fair point.

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

OMG THERE ACTUALLY IS A JIGSAW KILLER! Man, this FBI site is AWESOME...so many gory details...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

You're on the FBI SITE?!

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

It's pretty easy to get on if you think about it...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

So that means...

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

That means...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

You think it means...

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

*Looks at Shaz*

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

*Looks at Kat*

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

*Looks at the other two and feels hurt that no-one is looking at her*

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

OH MY GOD!!!

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

LET'S RAPE THE GUY NOW!!!

**PinkFashionista is Online**

**PinkFashionista **Says:

Alright I've found my beret...and btw Amy the thud you should've heard was your wardrobe falling over...wait...who the HELL are you going to rape?!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

MY SECRET STASH OF DOUGHNUTS! Doom...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

JIGSAW IS REAL!!!

**PinkFashionista **Says:

...So you want to Jump him. Right...

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Nonono, we want to rape Mark Hoffman!

**PinkFashionista **Says:

And that makes it all right, does it?

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

You never know, he may like it!

**PinkFashionista **Says:

...There was a reason for me blocking you, you know that? You just proved it.

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

...Ah....Aheh?

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Wait you guys...we could make a change!

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

I'm starting with the man in the mirror, I'm asking him to change...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

NO MICHAEL JACKSON EITHER, man that guy creeps me out...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Same. Anyways, we could spy on those people, and then...and then...

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

And THEN we could rape him?

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

NO! WE CAN STOP HOFFMAN FROM KILLING AMANDA AND THE RANDOM JIGSAW GUY!!!

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

...Wasn't it Jeff that killed them?

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

It was basically Hoffman, go watch Saw 6.

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

...And THEN we could rape him?

**PinkFashionista **Says:

NO! NO RAPING!

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

Aww...

**PinkFashionista **Says:

And Amy, that is the stupidest plan I've ever heard! We could end up in a trap ourselves!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

No we won't, trust me...I'm awesome at this kind of stuff and besides, I've got the James Bond theme on my phone.

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

Ooo...can you send it to me on Bluetooth?

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Sure!

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring...

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

BANANAPHONE!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

BOOP – BOOP – BE – DOOP – BE – DOOP!

**PinkFashionista **Says:

*Sigh* Fine...I'll go along with this...clearly you need someone sane to help you out...

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

YAYYYY!!!

**PinkFashionista **Says:

Oh shut up. Oh, my History's printed...you wanna go shopping now?

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

But I'm broke...

**PinkFashionista **Says:

Oh that's fine, I'm taking you out to get some muffins for letting me use your computer.

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

Can I have blueberry? Please please please please please...?

**PinkFashionista **Says:

*Sigh* Alright...C'mon. Bye guys!

**PinkFashionista has left the conversation**

**I WANT MUFFINS!!!** Says:

See you later guys!

**I WANT MUFFINS!!! has left the conversation**

**Ice Ice BABYYY!!!! **Says:

...You wanna start spying now?

**Sexy_Bunny_Wiv_A_Chainsaw** Says:

...Yeah alright.

* * *

**It will get better – more randomness on the way!**

**Don't forget to check out MrWeeble on Youtube – those nonsense lines come from his videos...**


	3. Twilight Chapter two: Pinkfashionmania

**Twilight Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

**Georgina's POV **

Me and Nick were weird it has been 3 months since we met it was winter and all icy and I was officially 17 and learning how to drive, the others were all driving in I was walking through the car park when I saw nick by his car, we had all been given them by the school to practise driving, I never thought that I would get the permit. I hated him ignoring me; he's always so weird around me all cautious and secretive. Checking my tyres I heard a scream I looked up saw Nicks horrified expression turned my head and saw Jake in his mini van thing that his dad had given him squealing across the iced up tarmac out of control towards me it was going to crush me like a bug so close I flinched from the impending crunch and got hit dragged to the ground out of the way my head hit the tarmac hard and all the breath had left me I opened my eyes looking straight into the panic in Nicks, "Georgina, are you okay?" he was leaning on top of me before getting up and kneeling beside me "yyou were by your car like 2 seconds ago, how did you get over here so fast"

"I was standing right by you, the whole time you just hit your head you might have a concussion, you're confused" I was so furious he was trying to confuse me Ha he had no chance. Pushing myself up "no I'm not, I know what I saw and I want an explanation." I was spitting furious until I met his eyes pleading now "please trust me,"

"Fine but promise to tell me everything later" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as he hesitated "yeah fine" he pushed me gently back to the floor. When the teachers and paramedics arrived he explained his version of events adding that I was very confused into the bunch all the while I was saying "yeah that's right" I was thinking _that evil son of a bitch I want to kill him, there's something odd and I only know one thing he is NOT human _I hated him at that point and nearly died of embarrassment surrounded by my family and being lifted via gurney onto the ambulance. I was let out two hours later with strict instructions to take it easy after demanding an explanation I was not getting, now I was completely mad at Nick. I went back to school and told Katherine, Shannon, Amy and Coralie everything I knew and suspected they all took a bit of persuading but eventually I got my girls behind me because I'm the one with the brain cells and that I don't get confused. I avoided Nick and he avoided me for a month then he walked up to me before school "hi" he said I looked at him with the disdain he deserved "what?" it was odd because most guys I do that to cringe and look scared "well I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I'm tired of avoiding you"

"Oh I was under the impression that it was a mutual understanding that we weren't going to acknowledge each others existence" smirking I pout on my I don't want to be walking with you walk but oddly he kept upmost guys wouldn't be bothered "well I don't like it and I was wondering if I could take you to the spring formal dance next week, that is if you don't already have a date." Clearing his throat he looked up at me hopefully. Putting on my sarcastic voice I said "well I don't know if I say yes will you turn up" he looked outraged "of course don't you trust me"

"Uh no not after that accident last month" he stopped and turned abruptly away. The Thursday before the dance Coralie, Shannon, Amy, Katherine and I went shopping for their dresses for the dance; I couldn't go because I had to look after my sister. We went up to London I went to a book shop for with my reading lists. The bookshop was way down in alley streets as I was coming back and could see the traffic lights at the junction, I was being followed two guys and in front of me were another two guys, I started to panic I could run fast and I have my friends on speed dial, I looked for my bag, but then I remembered that I had left it in my car, I was being closed in on, I hooked my stilettos off my feet, thank god I have scratchy nails. "stay away from me" my voice was low and steady, loud enough for them to hear, "oh don't be like that sugar" the leader leered at me, a car came screeching down the road scattering them, I knew that car, I knew the voice that yelled at me to jump in, I knew the eyes that looked like they were capable of murder. I've sped back to the restaurant where the others were waiting. The evening passed in a total blur. The only thing I remembered was Nick asked me about the dance on Saturday and I said I wasn't going.


	4. Saw Chapter two: Sawmaniac 211

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It had been several months since that MSN conversation.

The whole Jigsaw-killer affair was being hushed up by the FBI, as was the fact that someone was regularly hacking into their websites. As it was, no-one bothered to watch the Saw movies – and the ones that did mysteriously disappeared...

As for the 'normal' side of the world – 'normal' being 'not Jigsaw insane, but still insane' normal – adults were remarking on their offspring – four of them, in fact, from different adults – being away from the house for so much time, and the fact their progress at school was slipping. Not that they'd made much progress anyway, but still...but at least, they comforted themselves, they appeared to have very busy social lives.

If only they knew...

* * *

"Bom – de – bom – bom, bom – bom – bom, bom – de – bom – bom, bom – bom – bom – FUCKING HELL, THAT HURT!"

Those would've been the sounds you would've heard if you were outside – or inside, for that matter – the block of flats Hoffman lived in; a quietly hummed James Bond theme tune – in perfect three-tone harmony – frequently punctuated by loud swearing and a painful sounding thump when someone fell off the steep wall they were trying to climb ninja-style.

Georgina watched her friends and sighed, half amused, half irritated. Amy, Shannon and Katherine had all purchased expensive-looking black suits from Primark and very dark tinted sunglasses from the same shop. The one thing that spoiled the effect was the Jedward wigs the three of them had put on 'to hide their identities'.

_Yeah,_ Georgina snorted. _And since WHEN have there been three Jedwards?_

Finally taking pity on her friends – although she was slightly worried that they hadn't given up after the first ten times about half an hour ago – she approached Amy, who was still lying on the ground.

"Amy." She said. "Look to your left." Amy turned her head. "Your _left_, Amy!"

"Oh, yeah!" Amy quickly turned her head the right way – and gawped. "Oh wow! It's one of those window cleaner floaty things..."

"Oh clever." Georgina remarked sarcastically. She would've gone on, but Amy had run over to the float. "Guys, check it out!"

There was a snap, and Shannon and Katherine plummeted back down to the ground, still holding a bit of drainpipe.

"Ooops..." Shannon said slowly – and then _she_ noticed the float. "OH WOW!!!"

Georgina groaned as she watched her friends swarm all over it. How the hell had they survived this long...?

_Me,_ she answered her own question. _Definitely me and the fact I'm still sane..._

Slowly, she rejoined the ranks of insanity she called 'friends'.

* * *

There was glass literally everywhere.

"_You smashed the fucking WINDOW?" _Georgina practically screamed, stepping into Hoffman's kitchen after the others. Well, actually, she stacked it because the window was over the sink, but still... "We were meant to leave NO TRACE of us being here!"

"Well what did you want us to do, pick the lock?" Shannon asked.

Katherine smacked her head. "Damn, that was a good one..." She muttered.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy screeched delightedly. "HE HAS MUFFINS!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" Georgina yelled. The three girls went very quiet, Amy's mouth almost comically stuffed with muffin pastry and frosting around her top lip like a moustache. "Thank you. Right, as we found out the other day when Katherine hacked into the FBI web –"

"Mmmph!" Amy coughed. "Mmmph mph mi mmfea, mmph mfi mmm mfay mmph!" Realising from her friend's puzzled expressions that she was talking muffinish (a language where you have your mouth stuffed with muffin and talk at the same time, with your words beginning with an 'm') she hastily swallowed her mouthful, turned purple, choked, fell on the floor, stood up again and started speaking again. "Since it's my idea, I think I should say the plan!"

"Fine." Georgina gave in. After all, you had to humour the mentally unstable, didn't you?

Amy cleared her throat. "Thank you. Right, as we found out the other day when Katherine hacked into the FBI web –"

"I JUST SAID THAT!"

"Quit heckling the speaker!" Amy snapped.

"Yay!" Cheered Katherine and Shannon. "Long live King Jedward!"

_Oh brother..._Georgina thought. _Why me? Why...?_

"_Anywhooose_," Amy began again. "As we found out the other day when Katherine hacked into the FBI website, the timeline has progressed just to the point where Kerry has gone missing."

"Angel trap..." Shannon said dreamily. "I'd like one of those...it looks like it really pushes up your boobs...better than a bra –"

"SHANNON!" Georgina didn't want to hear any more. "THAT'S GROSS!"

"Sssh!" Amy hissed. "You'll alert the neighbours to our presence!"

Georgina was about to note that from the amount of noise they had already made they would probably have been detected ten minutes ago, but she kept silent. Let them have their fun.

"So, therefore," Amy drew out dramatically. "Hoffman should be planning to blackmail Amanda any day now!"

"So, what are we looking for?" Shannon asked.

"Diary dates, emails, bits of paper with words on them..." Amy said carelessly.

Georgina practically exploded. "Amy, you have no _idea_ what to look for or what we're here for, do you?"

Amy looked sheepish. "...Kenya?"

"Oh my God..." Georgina pushed past Amy and out of the door, too worn out to acknowledge the seemingly pointless remark Amy had just made. "Look, just stay there; let the one with brain cells do the searching..."

The three other girls watched Georgina's back round the corner.

Then they looked at each other and grinned.

"Told ya it'd work!" Katherine smirked triumphantly.

"Raid?" Shannon asked.

"Raid." They agreed.

So, in actual fact, the 'mission' went as follows:

Georgina searched for any evidence she could find.

Amy stocked up on muffins.

Katherine _ate_ the muffins, and they had a silent fight in the Jedward style, which meant trying to flatten your opponent's quaff whilst trying to protect your own.

And Shannon rooted through Hoffman's wardrobe, a) Trying to find his cologne so that she could pinch it and b) Trying to find a packet of condoms. All men had them, she reasoned, and if Hoffman ever came back before they left and she had them...

Let's just say it wouldn't be Hoffman flooring _her_, that's for sure...

And then there was a click of a key in the lock, a jangle of the same keys falling on the floor, and some muffled swearing in which three-quarters of the girls thought was a quite sexy tone of voice.

The sounds sent Georgina into a state of fear and the others into a state of frisson; Hoffman was back.

"Ohh, _shit_!" Georgina gasped, logging off the computer and shutting it down. At least she'd found what they – or rather, _she_ – had been looking for...now they had to get out of here, and _fast_.

But it was too late; the opening and closing of the door signalled that Hoffman was in the building...flat...whatever.

Hoffman sighed in frustration as he tried the light switch; a power cut.

Great.

Making his way to his room, he had a feeling he was being watched. He smiled ruefully and shook his head; working for John was making him waay too paranoid. But still, there was something creepy being alone in the dark...he laughed as he started to open his wardrobe, and paused despite himself. What next, he scolded himself. The bogeyman in the closet?

Still smiling, he opened it fully...

"AAH!" Shannon screamed in ecstasy; the man she really, _really_ had a _huuuge_ crush on was standing right in front of her, and despite the fact she had no condoms she threw caution to the wind and jumped on him anyway.

"AHH!" Hoffman screamed, but _not_ in ecstasy. He rolled out of the way of Shannon's attack and backed off, trying to find his gun. "Stay back, foul...Jedward..." He warned, sweating slightly – Hoffman may seem like a man who was permanently unfazed, but really he had a pretty big phobia of Jedward. He hoped no-one would ever find that out... "You, uh, don't want me to muck up your quiff!"

At that moment, Amy walked into the room, laden with muffins. "I told you Shaz, the condoms are underneath the bed!" She said through a mouthful of blueberry muffin. Then she saw Hoffman, who had turned white although they couldn't see _that_ through the darkness. "Oh, hi! Great muffins by the way...are you a choc chipper or a blue berrier?"

"Wha..." Hoffman stammered; he was starting to feel faint.

"Oh, there are two types of muffin person; someone who like chocolate chip ones and someone who likes blueberry ones. So, which are you?"

"Uh, a choc chipper..." Hoffman said, bewildered and a bit petrified. "But...you...eh..."

"I _knew_ it!" Amy exclaimed gleefully. "Me too! Omg, WE'RE MUFFIN SOULMATES!" And she walked forwards and gave Hoffman a massive hug.

Hoffman frantically tried to free himself, but it was no good; the grip was like iron. He began to hyperventilate –

And then Katherine walked in. "Amy, put the poor man down. You may know where he's been, but that's beside the point!"

Amy slowly released him. "Muffins," She said mournfully as she did so.

Hoffman felt a wave of instant relief – which broke prematurely when he realised that there were, in fact, _three_ Jedwards in the room. He scowled. "You –"

And then _something _– or _someone_ – bundled into him. "Move it, you twats!" Someone – Hoffman thought the voice to be feminine – screamed, and the four figures – dark silhouettes of quiffs on top of three of their heads, like shadowy flames – legged it out of the room.

Dazed and disorientated, Hoffman pushed himself off the bed and staggered to the door – just in time to see the last of the quiff-people diving through the window, leaving just a muffin behind them. A hand reached out and grabbed it, and then –

And then there was some screaming and a crash far below; in their rush to leave the four friends had gone waay too fast going down and had effectively crashed into the ground.

Hoffman poked his head out of the window – to see four figures sprinting away from the wreckage. They had – somehow – survived. Grunting, he swore silently at the sight of the broken window.

And he couldn't even report them just in case they knew something.

Lousy Jedward...

* * *

"It's tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Amy, Shannon and Katherine looked at Georgina in shock, pastry crumbs falling from their overstuffed, gawping mouths.

"Yes, tomorrow." Georgina repeated tetchily. "Please close your mouths, I really don't want to see part of your digestive system..."

Amy swallowed. "So soon..." She murmured. "And I was just starting to get to know him..."

Shannon patted Amy on the back. "There there, little Amy. We're all going to miss him when Jigsaw kills him afterwards."

"So close..." Katherine groaned. "So near, and yet..." The three of them sighed, even their quaffs drooping slightly.

Georgina smiled a little. "Cheer up, guys. At least we'll be making a change for the better. Or at least, for good."

"We'll be defying gravity!" Amy cheered.

"It might make us popular." Shannon said thoughtfully.

"No one mourns the wicked, anyway!" Katherine's grin drooped a little. "Well, apart from us..."

"Stop with the Wicked songs already!" Georgina sighed, and turned to the confused-looking taxi driver. "21 Fairview Drive, please."

As the black cab pulled away with them in it, Shannon brightened. "Ooo, look what I've got!" And she held up one of Hoffman's shirts.

"OH MY GOD!" Screeched Amy, grabbing a sleeve and snorting like the material was cocaine. "It still smells like him..."

As the three girls squabbled over who was holding which part of the shirt, it ripped into three parts, and they curled up with their separate parts like they were comfort blankets.

And instantly fell asleep.

Georgina looked gloomily out of the window.

It looked very likely to her that tomorrow would be a complete disaster...

* * *

**Hope everyone's liking so far! Please review and give some feedback – it'll be great to see what you think!**


	5. Twilight Chapter three: Pinkfashionmania

**Twilight Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Georgina's POV**

I went to my favourite place to think and be alone, I wouldn't call myself a loner but I need my own space, it's this beautiful round clearing filled with wildflowers and long soft grass. Deep in the forest by my house I feel alone but not isolated, I love nature and can always find it there without evidence of human life like crisp wrappers and larger cans. I went back home to find Nick walking towards it "Nick? what are you doing here?" he turned around and smiled "hey I came round to see how you were you know after Friday night." grimacing and biting down on my bottom lip "oh right" he looked down into my eyes "is there somewhere we can go in private?"  
"Sure, follow me" picking up my bag filled with my drink and book and my speakers, with my I-pod. I walked and chatted. just before we reached the clearing i told him "now I've never shown anyone else this place so you have to keep it a secret." grinning he said, "I'll take it to my grave" even though it was cloudy it was warm and dry and i fell back onto the grass, Nick stood there and looked around "it's beautiful, and peaceful--Just like you" i blushed because he said it was serious, propping myself up on one elbow, I had good intuition and a pretty good idea of what was going to happen, i liked him and i thought i was ready to have a relationship. He leaned in close and brushed my lips, before we got into it seriously. We broke apart "you know the dance sucked without you" I laughed "sorry you had such a lousy time, it wasn't much better at home."  
"that's all right but you owe me a dance" we both had slight smiles on our lips i produced my I-pod and speakers, nick flicked through and chose a slow song pulled me up and there in our jeans and boots we had our first dance to our song -caught in a moment- we talked, and kissed and danced until i saw the time, "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow at school" we pulled in for a final kiss before we walked our separate ways,

"So you actually made out with him?"

"You make it sound so vulgar" we were discussing my evening "so are you two an item then?" Coralie asked I considered it "I think so i mean you don't dance with a girl in the woods if you don't like them, he's always so secretive." we moved on to Kat's relationship which passed the 20 minutes before we had to go to form, 10 minutes before we went in Nick turned up but could see I was in the middle of something, but then Kat has a dysfunctional relationship. I smiled and waved a hello before taking part in the conversation. The days passed as usual, I finished and passed my GCSE's really well, Nick got A's and A*'s I got the same except a C in Spanish and a B in It. I was so pleased about that. The others got good marks but not as good but then they are all so different not academics. Summer passed in a blur, I spent 3 weeks with the girls in Sutton on Sea a weekend in black pool with Nick, a week on the Isle of Wight with my family and the rest going on dates and shopping and work, and it was the best ever. I even managed to get some school work done before going back. The year was so good, I sort of figured out about Nick's secret, Katherine, Shannon, Coralie and Amy helped me figure him out. It was written all over him, it was just so obvious.

I was out with Coralie browsing for a dress; Prom was coming up soon, "Nick is taking me out tonight says he needs to tell me something."

"Oh what?"

"I don't know I think he may tell me he is a vampire" sighing I looked at this deep blue one but it didn't match my figure "well it's a big step, he must really love you"

"Yeah I know and that's what scares me, I mean desperate I it's nice that he trusts me, but I don't know if I'm ready for commitment."

"I see your point, look just get through tonight and take it one day at a time" I picked out this baby blue veil and silk dress in my size looking up at Coralie I grinned. Smiling Coralie said "it's perfect" once I tried it on and had seen the sale price I raced to the counter, the dress made me feel so good about myself. It had no straps and the silky bit was a slightly dark shade of sky blue. Then on top there was this light blue veil material sort of see-through that swirled and fell in the most perfect way. At the bodice a silver elastic strap separated it from the skirt it came with the most amazing shoes I loved it. Prom was going to be so fun.

We drove for about half an hour till we came to the coast, the beach was sandy and pale in the moonlight. It was magical I ate and drank we ran into the sea which was totally mad seeing as it was freezing cold in the middle of march, and then we sat on the blanket and looked at the stars before he started what I knew was coming. "Do you believe in the supernatural I mean I know you say you do but if you saw it would you freak out" smiling I said "mm maybe just because it would be so different to anything I have ever experienced, mainly I think I would be okay with it unless I found out that they used their hmm what's the word abilities to harm people." He looked at me with suspicion probably wondering what I was getting at , "well don't freak out on me, I really have know idea how to break it to you gently so I'm just going to say it the most you will do is faint right? Listen I am a vampire not the kind you find in movies or books, a real live vampire, and I'll explain what all that means but just know that I don't kill for blood, mostly I steal it out of blood banks or if I'm desperate I take it out of strong people while they sleep just enough to live on." He said this all very fast so far he hadn't told me anything I didn't already know or guess. "please say something, I know that you are probably shocked but I really love you" rapt in my thoughts I barely heard him, "well I have a little confession to make, I already knew everything that you just told me, the girls and I worked it out," His expression was thunderous, so angry I was actually scared of him. "what why didn't you tell me we could have talked about this earlier and you told your friends they must hate me I can't believe that you kept this a secret from me," I could tell that he was getting really worked up over this and it would probably turn into a big argument so leaning in I kissed him full on the mouth and as he responded I felt all the anger and tension wind out of him, when we parted he smiled a little "what was that for?" he was confused "for trust, thank you for trusting me enough it wouldn't have been the same if I had just told you that I knew." We spoke for hours about his past and what he could do seeing as he'd been alive for 300 years it was a lot to cover.

The next day I told all the others about it all, time passed quite fast the same as always school work friends and my vampire boyfriend, I was starting to think about university and getting my own place. Easter came and I went hiking in a nearby wood with Nick we found this beautiful clearing and I sat to eat lunch a call carried across the still April air. "Nicolas my old friend" Nick stiffened and was at my side before I had time to blink staring into a patch of shadow to dark for my eyes to penetrate he snarled the single most terrifying expression rolled across his face. Slowly a pale figure stepped into the glare of the sun and the rainbow hues dancing across his skin let me put the final piece into the puzzle, it was James, the one who had turned Nick to punish him for stealing the woman he loved. I knew that he had plagued Nick's existence turning up every decade or so until he found the perfect time to attack, I realized that he was waiting for me a fragile human with no defence but him and then the game would begin. I had always been good at reading people, their personalities and that instinct had served me well and I knew what would happen and I shouldn't reveal what I knew yet, he would pretend to try to kill me, toy with me then with us off guard he would take me make Nick suffer thinking I was dead, I would be turned, and then be allowed to return to him before Nick saw me die a true final death, the utmost torture unbeatable James would stand the victor.

We ran back to the car and Nick started driving when he asked where I could go that James wouldn't find out about, "Ph-Phoenix, I go used to go there every summer I know it well plus it's sunny" he nodded in reply "what was that he said about projection it's the ability to change and create matter isn't it"

"Yes his gift is he can use potential vampires gift, and projection is yours, not surprising really to simplify it you could call it the power of imagination, he was commenting on how extraordinary your gift is." I nodded numbly not sure what to say I was in the middle of a vampire feud that started centuries ago and I had a powerful latent gift that the bad guy could access. We got a flight I sent a text to my friends telling them what had happened and one to my mum saying that I was safe but had to get away for a bit and would be back soon. I decided that I didn't want to be dodging pillars for the rest of my life so I planted subtle clues that I knew both James and Nick would pick up on when the time came. 2 days later I was standing in the dance studio I used to come to with Bella. I stood in the centre scared but thinking that Nick will come just too late to stop me. A slow clap came from behind but as I whirled round to face him he wasn't there, straightening up I stood there looking round before a force hit me in the stomach hard enough to throw me against a wall I felt my head hit with a sickening crunch, my vision burred but I felt the pain with a clarity that could only mean one thing, he had bitten me but it was a clean wound, not allowing venom to enter my system. And then the draining stopped and a new one started in my head something being pulled away from me. My world darkened and I woke to a blinding whiteness in the princess royal university hospital, 20 miles from my home. Weeks went by and so did prom. My world was dizzying during that time a web of lies deceit and stories; it was a comfort to tell my friends, I couldn't erase what had happened and the scar on my arm was a constant reminder of it. Nick was pulling away we spent less time together I was reminded of the song **forever and always by Taylor Swift, **that was happening breaking down I felt that I should talk to him but when I tried to I didn't know what to say. I had never said I love you, like the proper I LOVE YOU with all the weight behind it.

We went to the clearing he turned to me and said " look this has been fun you and me but we both know that this isn't going to work, I need to go my own way, I'm so sorry for causing you pain and everything I've put you through but it's time I left." I was shocked, I knew things had been strained but I didn't think he would leave. I took a steadying breath and choked through the pain now welling in the whole he had just carved in my heart "well I suppose if that's what you need to do, I should wish you all the best, but there's one thing you should know, I don't give second chances so if you walk away now it's for good, so goodbye I love you." I didn't look up as I turned and walked away from the best thing that had ever happened to me.


	6. Saw Chapter three: Sawmania211

"_Why is she so important to you?" Amanda whispered._

"_She's not important to me." John replied, his eyes not leaving her face._

_It was tomorrow, and – as most people who watch the Saw movies know – Amanda was about to shoot Lynn because Hoffman was blackmailing her. Hoffman himself was right beneath them, tied up to a chair that would 'electrocute' him right next to Eric Matthews, who was suspended over an overly large ice cube._

_Pity there was no drink to go with it._

_And – SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANYTHING PAST SAW II THEN MENTALLY BLANK OUT THESE NEXT FEW LINES AND SING SOMETHING RANDOM (yes, Jedward included) – if you have watched the Saw movies the events that would've happened go as follows:_

_1: Amanda shoots Lynn, her husband Jeff shoots her, and then cuts John's neck open with a saw – funny world, isn't it?_

_2: Jeff then gets shot by Strahm, who gets locked in by Hoffman. Fool (had to say that)._

_3: Hoffman has shot Rigg and left the three dead bodies (the guy – Art, right? – was shot by Rigg and Eric Matthews had his head crushed by more ice cubes. And there was STILL no drink...)._

_4: Strahm gets out of the room, but gets captured by an unknown person (Oo-er) and gets his head stuck in a flooded TV set. Fool._

_5: Strahm escapes, which pisses Hoffman off as he was meant to be the only guy to survive._

_6: Strahm finds out that Hoffman is John's protégée and gets himself crushed to death as a consequence. Fool._

_7: Hoffman almost gets found out by the FBI and John's ex-wife Gill puts him in a reverse-bear trap on John's wishes. He gets part of his jaw ripped off. Lovely woman._

_PREDICTION: Lawrence Gordon is alive, he is testing Hoffman for John and in the end Hoffman dies. It hasn't happened yet, but you never know...and perhaps it will happen in 3D..._

_Of course, for the observant you would've noticed that I said WOULD'VE._

_And so, this is the mirror world events of things..._

"Stop! Halt! Desist!" A strange figure with – what Amanda thought was – a Jedward quiff blurred between the two women, went too far, crashed into a wall, got up and walked back in between them. "Look, this is going to seem really random, but do any of you have a muffin lying around somewhere?" Amy looked at all the confused faces, and then slapped her head. "THAT wasn't the point I was trying to make..."

"Moron..." Georgina muttered as she stalked into the room.

"Err...can I ask what is going on?" Asked John, confused. He directed the question at Georgina because she was the one without a quiff and seemed at least partially more sane than the other weird child...teenager...thing...

"Ok, here's the low-down –" Georgina began, but then two more figures with quiff-shaped objects on their heads hurtled into her and knocked her flying.

"Hi," Said one breathlessly, getting up. "My name's Shaz –"

"And my name's Kat –" Said the other just as breathlessly, her dark tinted glasses askew.

"This is Gina –" Shannon pointed at Georgina.

"And _that_ is Aimes." They both chorused, pointing at Amy, who gave a little wave.

"You _sure_ there are no muffins around?"

"Anyway," Georgina butted in. "We're here because –"

"We've been spying on you –" Katherine said bluntly.

"But don't take it personally!" Amy said quickly, noting John's furious expression. "We had our reasons, and we quite enjoyed – hey, can you point the gun somewhere else, please, Mandy?"

"Don't," Amanda snarled, her finger curled on the trigger. "Call. Me. Mandy."

Amy nodded slowly. "Ok..."

"_Anyway_," Georgina glared at Amy. "We found out that Hoffman –"

"Was planning on blackmailing Amanda to kill Lynn –" Katherine said hesitantly.

"And we thought we'd better stop y'all before you did something stupid." Amy finished.

"But now we've done that," Shannon added. "We can go and see Hoffman for you –"

"And fuck him to death –" Amy said dreamily.

"Because he's so –" Katherine breathed.

"FIT!" The three of them sighed, then caught sight of Georgina's executional glares and flinched.

"That is," Amy continued. "Apart from Ms Grumpy over here."

"_ANYWAY_ –" Georgina was pretty pissed off with the way her friends were behaving; they'd better not interrupt her this time. But as it turned out, it was John who interrupted.

"You do realise that you just disturbed a life lesson." He intoned calmly.

Katherine looked blank. "Is that like a Science lesson? Because I'm sorry, but how is learning how plants breathe going to help us with our future career choices? It's all a load of bull-"

John sighed. "You teenagers really don't get the fact you need to respect yourselves to respect your life, do you?" He asked. "You're prepared to go and basically rape a man many years older than you that doesn't even know your faces just because he is – in your slightly demented opinion – fit."

Georgina watched in amazement as the three girls squirmed, muttering apologies. In all her years of blowing up at them, she'd never even got close to such a shame-faced reaction. She didn't agree with most of what John did, but at least he got results!

"You still want muffins?" Amanda suddenly asked abruptly.

Amy beamed. "Yes please!"

Amanda grinned back, which surprised everyone in the room. "Well, you did save my life, so I guess you could have some of my favs..."

"Choc chipper...?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yup." Amanda laughed as Amy cheered enthusiastically. "C'mon, us insane people have to stick together...you ever heard of the song 'Kenya'?"

The five other occupants of the room listened to the totally un-musical melodies of Kenya fading away into the distance, then John turned to Katherine. "Kat, will you please knock out Lynn and take her home?" Katherine nodded and swiftly stuck the nearest needle into Lynn's neck. As she collapsed onto the floor John nodded approvingly. "The drugs should make this seem like simply a bad dream; she will not remember this tomorrow."

As Kat and Shannon pulled her out of the room, John called after them, "Don't forget about Jeff; he should be along soon." As if on cue a door banged open, there was a muffled scuffle and a large painful-sounding thud.

"Kat, you're underneath the fat-arse!"

"I'm fine, Shaz...just give me a hand dragging them out..."

The two of them listened to their efforts, then John turned to Georgina.

"You're real names are Amy, Shannon, Katherine and Georgina." He stated matter-of-factly, as if reading from a book. "You're the foursome that always does the craziest things, the ones that literally live in Jedward world. People at school think you're absolute spazes but you don't care, in fact you take it as a complement. That isn't healthy, and I could give more facts about you which prove just how unhealthy you are..."

"How the fuck do you know?" Georgina asked, shivering.

"Facebook." John laughed at Georgina's expression. "Oh, come on. _Anyone_ can get information off there about absolutely _anyone_." Then his eyes glinted and the smile slipped off his face like a snake. "But, of course, I'm incredibly interested about you four..."

"What do you want from us?" Georgina glared at him with confidence that she didn't feel.

"You're brave," He said simply. "You have the nerve to do things that no-one else would do; you stand in the way of control and don't care about the consequences or what people think of you. You seem almost unstoppable. And that's why I want you four to help carry on my work...especially you."

"_What?!_" Georgina could hardly believe what her ears were hearing. "But...GCSE's..."

"Taken care of." John dismissed Georgina's worries with a flip of his hand. "You have everything you need to study for them under this...tin roof." He frowned as he realised that he hadn't needed his oxygen pump for a long time – maybe Lynn's op had done better than he thought. He noted Georgina's battle of wills and leaned as far forward as he dared himself to allow. "You'll be making a difference...that's what you want to do, right?"

Georgina continued fighting the already lost battle with herself, but finally gave in. "Fine." She shook John's outstretched hand. "When do I begin?"

John smirked and handed Georgina a plastic cup. "Getting me some water is a good start." He noted Georgina's fuming expression at being made subservient to him and added, "Please."

Georgina rolled her eyes and took the cup. "You still want the straw?"

And so began a – not very perfect at all – work relationship between four teenagers and a psychopath.

* * *

When Hoffman arrived back at the warehouse after escaping his own game and being released after subjected to endless amounts of questioning it was quiet.

Too quiet.

Of course, he didn't pay any attention to that because he still thought that Amanda and Jigsaw were dead.

Which was why, when he rounded the corner, he was caught unawares by two horribly memorable figures...

"Oh, God," He moaned. "Please, not _you!_"

"I don't think he likes us." Commented Shannon to Katherine as they both dragged him into the main room of the warehouse.

"To hell with that," Katherine grumbled. "I'll just be glad when we've finished with him; I've had it up to here with dragging bloody heavy people everywhere."

"I'm not that fat!" Hoffman glared at the offending figures with Jedward hair. "And you still owe me for breaking my window and stealing all of my muffins!"

"They tasted nice, thanks!" A disembodied voice floated through the air, followed by a whacking sound. "Ow!"

"Shut it, Amy!"

"Ok, ok..."

Hoffman closed his eyes. Hopefully this would just be a dream, and when he opened them...

A dark, ominous shadow loomed over him. Slowly, hesitantly, Hoffman opened his eyes to see Amanda standing over him with a furious scowl on her face.

"Ah." Said Hoffman. He was starting to see that his plan had a major flaw in it; neither of the people that should be dead was dead.

"You BASTARD!" Amanda screamed, pulling him upright. And then she punched him in the face. There was a crunch and Hoffman reeled backwards, blood trickling between his fingers. Amanda laid into him, having a slight advantage before Hoffman regained his balance and launched himself at her.

The four girls watched and winced as the two adults clawed at each other, using every effective part of themselves to wreak severe damage on the other.

"I'm placing £10 on Hoffman winning, but being worse off than Amanda." Amy whispered to the others. "Any other takers?"

"Done." Katherine said.

"Done," Shannon agreed. "But Amanda will have a pretty bad black eye."

"Done." Amy said solemnly. The three girls shook hands.

Georgina wasn't paying them any attention. She was staring at the far door, and as the three others followed her line of sight they saw why.

John was standing – no, leaning – in the doorway, watching the fight with an eerily emotionless face. He'd draped his customary red and black theatrical cloak around himself, and even though he was cancer ridden Georgina had to admit he made a dramatic sight.

"Hoffman." John's tone was icier than usual and at the sound of it both Amanda and Hoffman stopped fighting and slowly stood and faced him. Hoffman had clearly won the fight, but he had a quickly darkening black eye and his nose was still bleeding. Amanda had no black eye; Amy let out a hushed cheer and the three of them began to squabble over the question of the money.

"Out of everything I have taught you, you have clearly learnt nothing." Hoffman looked uncomfortable. "Out of all the things you could sink to, blackmail is one of the most unacceptable."

"And I suppose it was ok for _you_ to do it then." Georgina froze and the other four women – Amanda included – stared at the two men. Hoffman was as emotionless as Jigsaw was; Georgina swore she heard the rustle of popcorn and Shannon whispering, "Ohh, this is going to be _good_..."

"It was entirely necessary for me to...give you that decision." John snapped.

"Decision? Ha!" Hoffman laughed derisively. "It was blackmail, and you didn't need to do it!"

"You were ruining your life!" John hissed dangerously.

"Yeah well, I don't see any sense in damaging it further!" Hoffman shot back. "Face it, my life's in more of a mess now than when you decided to chuck more shit at the fan!"

There was a tense silence. The two men glared at each other, and Amanda helped herself to more popcorn.

"Got that off your chest now, Hoffman?"

Hoffman looked John in the eyes. "Yes."

John turned and walked away.

Hoffman laughed. "Is that it? You're just going to leave?"

John turned, and Hoffman didn't like the wide grin on John's face. "Oh, yes. But, you see, Amanda clearly won't. And I'm not going to stop her from killing you." John's smirk grew wider at Hoffman's expression. "What's wrong, detective?" He taunted. "Has more shit hit the fan?"

"You...you _bastard_!" Hoffman screamed. "You can't do that –"

"To you?" John shook his head slowly. "This was your choice, Hoffman. I'm only carrying out what you deserve." He turned to Amanda. "His soul is in your hands now." With that he turned and walked majestically out of sight.

Amanda looked at Hoffman, and a very Billy-the-puppet like grin spread over her face. Grabbing hold of his arm, she pressed her face right up close to his and smirked as he winced in pain as she squeezed the cuts her nails had made on his upper forearm. "Welcome to hell..." She murmured before dragging the unfortunate man out of the room. "You'd better be prepared for hard work..."

Katherine watched them leave, and then turned to her friends.

"Well, this looks like fun." She remarked.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't know any of the details I put at the start, but I DID tell you not to read 'em if you hadn't...**

**I am told if you hit the review button, a muffin materialises in front of you...hopefully...**


	7. Twilight Chapter four: Pinkfashionmania

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight: putting this on all of our chapters is ridiculous is it a rule or something**

_January- 2011_

_Time passes, slowly but pass it does and life takes things away, you're supposed to replace them with things that are new, but how do I fill the emptiness, the void in my heart and how do I move forward? The point of living eludes me once so sure of my path I now see only shadows of uncertainty and pain, in times like this faith is tried and tested, either resolved or weakened_, _I feel sure that my path is somewhere_ _but I'm lost in the pit of despair and I can't get out, a nightmare that I can't wake up from. On the day all my dreams come true, my life was shattered. Can I put the pieces of my broken heart back together and if I can, will it ever be whole again. _

_Georgina Duff _

**Bella's P.O.V—July 2011 **

Life was perfect, I had Edward –my loving Husband- Renesmee a daughter who I could live forever with a loving family, and an easy life. We chased off the Volturi and life had been pretty much perfect two years on we were living in Alaska at the top of the country it was really nice there lots of bears and lions for me and nobody really hiked there so that wasn't a danger, occasionally someone will but rarely.

We were hunting, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I, the wind blew as Jasper was stalking a Mountain lion, the scent of Human strong on our instincts, it was no surprise that Jasper, thirsty as he was, being ruled by his instincts as he was hurtled in that direction, Alice and Edward hot on his heels Emmett and I followed behind them, phoning Carlisle as we went I filled him in on the situation, we heard the cry of a grizzly bear just after a crunch like something like a human being smashed against a tree trunk and we were in the clearing, letting Emmett and Alice drag Jasper away we turned our attention to the girl getting up from where she had fallen against the tree. Dusting down her jeans she looked up at us and I froze. The girl frowned looking past Edward to where I stood rooted to the spot. "Bella is that you?" She sounded so different, so much older and instead of smiling in recognition she stayed frowning "but how? - you know what I don't even care" turning away from us she grabbed a container of berries from her bag and started to coax the mother bears cubs from the bushes where they hid Edward was looking at me his expression confused and full of worry "Bella what's going on?" Still to shocked to speak I opened my mind and showed him everything from our ballet lessons when we were kids to our sleepovers and the boy wall. He looked back at Georgina than at me, "what do you mean creatures like us?" Edward was angry obviously about something inside Georginas head, "I didn't say anything." She studied us for a second and said "are you a mind reader" nodding slightly still furious about what she had thought, "wow you really are a monster, I mean a persons mind is their last sanctuary, to violate it is truly horrible." Placing the three little bear cubs in her backpack she walked off, I flitted over to Edward who was looking quite shame faced "look she's not normally like this and she doesn't normally carry prejudices there must be something behind it lets get home and tell the others and then I will go and find her." He looked up and we kissed briefly before heading off. After hearing about a thousand apologies from Jasper and Emmett roaring with laughter I left my family and drove into the town.

**Georginas POV **

I wasn't freaking out, I just didn't care I had been put through so much by that species that anywhere that had any sort of vampire population was not somewhere I wanted to be. "Hey G" I jumped with fright at the soprano voice rang out from behind me, if it wasn't for the use of my old nickname I wouldn't have known who it was, "what are you doing here Bella?" I jumped as in a blur of motion she was right in front of me. "No the question is what are you doing here? Without family or friends then calling my husband a monster?" I just looked at her for a second studying her new face so different but it suited her, I had always said she wasn't destined to remain human and now she had found her place in the world. "Well it's complicated and I don't want to talk about it, but let's just say I've had it rough and vampires have been at the bottom of it all and- my head is the only place where no-one has ever been able to go and I like to keep it that way."

"Well we drink animal blood and don't harm humans and none of us are really bad, please come and meet my family, my sister in law Alice she'll love to meet you, and you will have so much in common plus there are shape-shifters you were always interested in the super-natural." Dithering I smiled at her the first proper one in a year and a half. "Fine only cos I missed you, how's Charlie, Renee and Phil?" we drove and chatted about everything that had happened to Bella, when she mentioned the Volturi I asked if they were coming back anytime soon, I was so relived when she said they weren't I wasn't surprised about her gift and in return I told her about mine but said nothing about how I knew what it was. We got out of the car and I swept my eyes over everything, the others came out, forcing a smile on my face I was introduced to all of her relatives, when I met Alice we started up a conversation that Rosalie joined in and Bella stood looking at us like we were mad. I swept my fringe back and I saw them one must be Jacob because Renesmee ran and jumped into his arms and the other stood staring at me. Biting down on my lip I murmured to the others and was informed that it was Embry. "I better go, work." Grimacing I left driving to my temporary home I thought of when I was introduced to Nessie, laughing I said "so what's her real name?" Edward asked "why wouldn't that be her real name?"

"Because Bella wouldn't have let her daughter be called something that sounds like it came off of a cheesy souvenir for the loch ness monster, Bella would have chosen something more poetic."

"Finally someone who is sane and understands" Bella seemed so relieved to have someone get her point of view. Smiling at the memory as to how well I know Bella and my matter of fact knowledge of stuff. It was also funny seeing Embry flounder while trying to think of something to say when I said hi Leah and I and hit it off right away s well. The next few weeks I spent hanging round with them all and for the first time in a while I felt happy, Bella never asked what had happened she just accepted that without question. Alice and I spent loads of time designing and stuff. One day I got there and everyone was looking wary and unsure before I could say anything I saw him, shock froze me to the spot before anger overrode that and since I couldn't kill him I turned shaking and walked back to my car before stopping dead because he just ran to block my escape, "look just hear me out please, I'm sorry for just leaving you like that but I honestly thought it was for the best I was wrong please I want you back." I was furious he had no idea, "O.K I heard you out I think you know my answer to that now move." He looked so sad as he moved aside he said nothing to defend himself, turning before getting into my car I said "you have no idea what's happened to me these past two years you can't just show up hear say sorry and expect me to forgive you." He looked shocked "wait why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Google it it's been in enough of the papers" my reply came swiftly and angrily I drove back to my flat put my headphones on and flopped on my bed with an old favourite of mine Harry Potter and the Deathly hallows.

**Bella's POV**

After Georginas angry exit Nick stayed where he was for a couple of minutes before asking "can I borrow your phone I want to call somebody to find out what happened" he sounded numb, "if your talking about one of her friends I'm sure they will be just as angry" I spoke coldly because it takes Georgina a lot to get that angry "nah I'll call Katherine's boyfriend I take it that you know them?" nodding I thought it sounded like a good plan the phone rang a couple of times before it got picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ben? Hey man how ya doing it's Nick"

"Nick? Wow it's been a while I'm alright you?"

"Yeah not to bad listen have you heard from Georgina at all or one of the others?"

"Wait you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Wow where have you been? It's been all over the news and a bit in America as well cos of you know what happened in phoenix"

"Look can you just tell me what happened"

"Well you remember that time where Georgina got beat up by that freak in the Ballet studio and you saved her?"

"Yeah and?"

"Well they came back but instead of killing her they tied her to a chair and killed her family, most f there blood had been drained away and here's the really gruesome bit, the police think that they made her drink some of it."

"Oh God when was this?"

"About 6 months after you left, well after that Georgina went crazy they had to put her in a psychiatric hospital she only got out around a month ago didn't stick around though took off that night said she couldn't stand being in England to many memories Kat got well upset over it cos they don't even know where she is."

"yeah well I've just bumped into her and wanted to know what happened thanks man" I was shocked horrified at what had happened to her no wonder she didn't want to be around vampires on the other end of the line I heard a voice I recognised from my human life as Katherine saying "who you talking to?" Bens reply came nervously "err no-one just Nick" the phone crackled as Katharine grabbed it and soon she was yelling into it. "you £^*%&&^ &^*^$ I can't believe you &^%( have the *^%£" nerve to $^*&*^ ring here you $%^&&* ^$%&^^&%^& %$&^():} $*&^%* 547697%* )?:~P{%*()* &&??: ?$ ^%&*(( ^% )(P$^((?"

"Was it James" Nick whispered into the phone "well of course it was "$^%^^)( James you"£%$%^^*)(^" another voice came on at the other end "hey who are you effin and blinding at Kat"

"Nick" her reply was short and furious the phone changed hands again and Shannon was now screaming down the phone "you $&%$$*& $£^&^T(*^%* £^)(^%^£ $&^^(^& %$&*^)%^ ^%$&*^$ ^R^^(*^&^ I think you £^%$%^* ^^*(^( &^%(*& ^*%(*& dead" again the phone changed hands and a dippy voice spoke into it

"I like muffins

They don't like you,

Let's get together and murder you,

With a great big bang and a push off a cliff

I think you should be a stiff" again the phone changed hands and a more reasonable voice but still angry cam on I recognised the speaker as Coralie and the muffin song had to be Amy. "look Nick all of us hate you for what you brought into G's life and I was the one that found her, and it is your fault so why are you even calling now it's been two years" her voice was even but I could hear the anger "well I just saw her and spoke with her and" he was cut off "you've seen her where are you?" Coralie was eager and then the others were clamouring for information the rest of the conversation was short and civil and not much fun to listen to.

**Georginas POV **

I was freaking out he couldn't be here, just couldn't things were just starting to go right for me and he had to come and ruin it had he had any idea what I had been through on his account but I wasn't going to be driven away or pulled back in. I spent more time at la push, Embry was always good company but Leah was better. Leah and I were walking round by the cliffs when we saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Colin, Brady and Seth cliff diving. We walked up to them and watched as Jared AND Paul did a jump into the water. "Hey mind if I try?" smiling at their dumfounded expressions I hooked off my shoes and bag left them in a pile and walked to the edge before Embry said "it can be dangerous maybe you shouldn't do it" turning back I just looked at him scornfully "oh please I can do this but with style" I did a beautifully executed swallow dive into it and new that they would be impressed diving under I proceeded to the beach and the others followed quickly, though I was a fast swimmer the others caught up easily because of there wolfy strength. "Whoa you weren't kidding were you" Seth said appreciatively "of course not I have been swimming for like ever" laughing we went up the cliffs I got my shoes and bag went to my car took out my hairdryer plugged it into my car and dried my hair and clothes Leah stayed with me and we chatted about a load of stuff. At home sitting on my doorstep were four tired friends and their boyfriends screaming we ran and hugged before going into my flat which thankfully had four spare rooms. We sat up talking everything through with plenty of tears we hugged before all the others went to bed Coralie stayed and we spoke of stuff that the others shouldn't hear, "how are your scars?" Coralie asked concerned wiping the makeup off my wrists and neck I showed her the fine white lines which were the only evidence left to account for my two attempts at suicide. And we went on talking about how I was coping; to speak honestly about everything was a relief.

I avoided Nick and he stayed out of my life though hovered in the doorway, Katherine made it big under the singing alias The Phoenix, Shannon's model career had taken off after winning Britain's next top model Coralie was still a Pilot jetting off everywhere and Amy had taken over the Saw books and Movies and I continued to right Philosophical news articles, help the environment, give to charities and write my next book, under the alias of starlet. I remembered the day where my book –the power of Friendship- had been taken on for publishing, I went home to tell my family and hell was waiting for me. We went out one night and I was flirting with this one fit guy and I saw Bella and that come in. I swept my hair back in a killer move when I saw his face, it looked ready to kill. Excusing myself I walked straight towards the exit looking ready to kill myself. The others all followed me but I spoke only to Nick, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you that's all"

"Why don't you just leave make everybody's life easier?"

"Because I love you"

"Really well if you mean that you'll go kill yourself"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes I do, I can't stand you being here, you left remember"

"But I came back"

"After two years, two!!" I was screaming at this point "I want you to take me back please I love you" he came up to me and took me by the hinds looking into my eyes begging me "have you ever thought about this, I don't love you" I ran to my car and drove away, I got to my flat and just sat in a corner and cried, I saw the others come in and felt them put there arms around me the warmth of my friends the cool ones from the vampires and a scorching one from Leah. They left after a while, I cried myself to sleep. I dreamt as my subconscious sifted through things and made sense out of madness made happiness out of the shreds of my life all night it weaved and mended and put everything back in order. I got up refreshed got dressed put my hair up and left it was early, earlier than the others could get up, driving to the Cullen's I found an astonishing sight, Nick standing at the head of a two columns of vampires and Esme and Carlisle at the other end looking at a loss of what to do, the reason was that in clearly defined couples they were yelling at each other even Jake and Nessie I heard them insert mine and Nicks names and I knew what they were fighting over. Walking over to Carlisle and Esme "hey guys" turning towards me Esme said "hi how are you feeling?" s

"Great actually thanks, you want me to sort this out" I said indicating the lines of warring vampires nodding they stepped back looking a Nick I smiled he smiled back a flicker of hope entering his dead eyes. Guessing a whistle wouldn't work I got out my metal baseball bat walked over to Jacob –him being the softest- I swung the bat hard into his stomach. They all stopped and looked at me "finally I have your attention, now children I think you all need a lesson on how to play nice with each other" I put on my patronizing voice "what are you guys even arguing about? It's actually none of your business"

"we were trying to help" Bella's answer was predictable "but your not, there is only one person who can actually but into other peoples business and help –and I have people who will tell you this including Bella- and that person is me. This isn't about you, this isn't even about me, what's going on is between Nick and James. So now it's time to kiss and make up." I walked round them to nick smiled and motioned for him to follow me, "20 bucks says that Jacob will bend first and beg Nessie to forgive him, Bella and Edward will have mutual understanding at the same time as Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett will bend a few minutes after that."

"Done" Nick said grinning, we sat down on a fallen log and I explained everything in a low monotone "I thought about this a lot and what made you leave was James he wanted you out of the way and he found the perfect gift to do that Katherine's telepathic abilities, so he did that and you had absolutely no choice in the matter" he looked at me in horror "but that means,"

"yes he can put any thoughts in our heads get us to kill each other, he can't directly make us do things but he can plant the thought in your head, it can be overridden" he put his finger on my lips "I don't care about all that, where does this leave us" brushing my cheek he kept his hand on the back of my neck "well I suppose seeing as it wasn't your fault you blew your chance, I guess you're off the hook," leaning into the slight pressure on my neck we started to kiss, after about five minutes we walked back hand in hand, the others were all fine now when I found out who forgave who first I laughed in triumph and turning to Nick and said "Pay up" pocketing my twenty I walked to my car Kissed Nick goodbye and I was about to get in when I saw Embry before he turned and ran away. "Oh perfect" I groaned Bella looked sympathetic "what?" Nick looked confused "for once I'm glad you're oblivious see you in an hour or so" I drove back and told the girls everything. Things were perfect but with two dull notes one was the looming threat from James and the other was Embrys feelings towards me. The second one peaked and I went to the Cullen's house to find Embry and Nick arguing about something walking over to Bella I asked "are they?"

"Yup" her reply was all I needed. "Hehem" I waited for them to notice my arrival they turned towards me "and what exactly is going on?" I heard Emmett betting on me winning and Jasper Betting that I had did what Bella did and let them get on with it. "Well we are fighting" Embrys awkward reply came "over what"

"Err you" Nick was just as sheepish as though they new that they had been doing something wrong "I see that, now why?"

"well Embry wants you and your mine so" nick trailed off hesitantly "excuse _me_, but _I _am _not_ yours _I_ belong to _me_ and _no-one_ else I may be going out with you but that doesn't give you the right to fight over _me_ like _I_ am a prize to be won, you should respect my decisions both of you" I turned to Embry "Embry it's never going to happen so get over it" walking off I heard Nick follow turning round at my car I said still fuming "if you have any respect for me you won't follow or it will really be the end of our relationship." And off I went. We made up and though Embry stayed around but kept his distance, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to last and I needed to be prepared.

**Bella's POV**

We were at a concert of Katherine's that had Just finished and we were all worried because Georgina was meant to have shown up 2 ½ hours ago but hadn't we tried her cell phone a few times but it had gone to voicemail. We all went out to look for her, I was in a deserted street when I heard footsteps and round the corner ran Georgina looking behind her, catching her wrists to make her stop, and she screamed and looked up at me with large terrified eyes her curls bouncing about her face. "Bella" her voice was breathless 2whats happened to you?" my voice was calm and clear "James is trying to kill me, he is using my projections that only I can see but they are real enough to hurt me." She showed me a scrape of four lines drawing blood like someone had scratched at her, pushing me away she screamed and jumped like avoiding something and she ducked too late it seemed as something caught her on the face leaving a trail of blood under her right eye, "I'll get the others" I called after her as she fled down the streets, phoning them, I hurriedly explained it all and they met me where I was except Esme who was with the humans at Georginas flat. We ran after her scent and followed it to the roof of a 20 story building, we saw her by the edge too close in fact. We tried to move to help her but couldn't no matter how hard we struggled, I saw something pulling at her dress the same time she flung her hands over her head as if she was being attacked from above, and an apparition of a cruel grotesque creature appeared and slowly deliberately pushed her over the edge, I saw her fall her eyes filled with terror tear tracks plain against the makeup on her face, her piercing scream.

For a few seconds as we waited for the inevitable smack but that never came, I moved to the edge shock still in my mind, her body was not on the pavement someone had caught her as she fell, by now she would probably be drained of blood. Carlisle's phone rand shrilly he explained it all through numb lips murmuring to Esme. "Esme says that Georgina left her will and letters for people on the table as if she new what was going to happen, we should go here it all"

"No, what's the point when she's not alive anymore"

"Nick it's what she wanted" I said "she would want you to know her last words to you"

As we got there and sat down we read the will first, Alice got Georginas Fashion label, Amy Georginas book deal and secret Muffin recipe, Katherine got Georginas House and belongings, her charity work was split between Me and Coralie, her money was to go to Charity except a million each for all of us. Rosalie got a dress worth 5 million, Edward got her car which was a prototype hydro system thingy. And James got her treasure chest. I picked up my letter ad read it

_Dear Bella, _

_Life has not been kind, I am so glad you got your fairytale ending but this is not the end of me, I promise you. My intuition has never been wrong and I know that James wants to cause Nick more pain than what I'm sure he is experiencing, he will turn me and I will be allowed to return to see you all one more time before I am finally killed, I know him trust me and be ready because this does not end here. I wish you all the best, the Volturi will strike again I am sure so be ready for that. Put your trust in me and be ready, look after Nick for me, all my Friendship_

_Georgina_

I sat there staring at her last words "what do you think?" I looked up to see Katherine speaking to the entire room "there wasn't a body found so it might be possible" Carlisle answered "I think she got it wrong, I think she overestimated James's need to hurt Nick" Edward stated "but she is right about the Volturi" he said. "we must be ready in either case" we all agreed to that.


	8. Saw Chapter four: Sawmaniac211

_4 Months Later..._

Shannon had no idea how the hell she'd gotten into Hoffman's wardrobe again, but she had.

The door was partially open and morning sunlight streamed through the crack, causing her to groan angrily as it disturbed her sleep.

_Then_ she remembered why she was there; to get some sleep.

One reason for this was the tension. Hoffman and John clearly hated each other's guts and avoided each other as much as possible.

Which wasn't too hard because John was bed-ridden again; the cancer – despite being now painless due to the op – had almost won, and they were sure John wouldn't last to see in the Summer. Georgina was now the one that took care of him, and they could often be heard having debates – or very loud arguments – about various topics including life itself and John's views on it.

Georgina was one of those few people that could stand against the flow and yet not feel liable to do so or to do it for attention.

However, Hoffman couldn't avoid Amanda. Amanda had taken it into her hands to make his life a living torment, and really no-one could blame her. Apart from those few times when they threw insults at each other they worked in silence – Hoffman generally with the largest/trickiest/more likely to kill or maim traps or jobs – which cast an air of tension on everyone else, which put everyone under a lot of pressure.

Which is why every so often they had to throw a spanner or something at Amy to make her shut up. She spent her time alternating between munching muffins and singing Jedward songs, so to get some quiet they press ganged her into helping Katherine out with 'picking up' victims and placing them in traps. It was a bonus for everyone; they got some quiet, and Amy and Katherine – the most insane out of the whole group – got to pick up more muffins from 'Greggs the bakers' on the way to wherever they were off to.

Which left Shannon.

Now Shannon was an easygoing girl, but she hated feeling like the fifth wheel of the cart. No matter how hard she worked, it always seemed to be that way. That is, until she discovered a decrepit, rusty coffee machine in an unused heap of scrap, and started work on fixing it and using it to make coffee. It turned out to be pretty good, and soon her job was to make fresh coffee for the rest of them.

But although the job was good, somehow – like uranium – it left lasting effects on her.

Such as she now couldn't sleep without absolute darkness.

Which was how she found herself sleeping in Hoffman's wardrobe in his apartment.

Groggily rubbing her eyes free of gritty sleep, Shannon heard footsteps making their way to the bedroom. She frowned; apart from Hoffman's heavy tread, there was a lighter set of footsteps following in pursuit. She checked the bed; it was still made.

He must've slept on the sofa.

Now she heard muffled voices; an argument by the sound of things.

Hoffman and a woman.

Shannon groaned when the woman's voice fitted with a memory in her databank she called her mind. Oh _shiit_...

The bedroom door banged open, and through the crack she could just about make out Hoffman striding angrily into the room.

"I don't give a _fuck_," He yelled. "What you were doing in my apartment last night, I just want you out of it. NOW!"

"Strahm almost escaped again." Amanda retorted, following him into the room. "Do I always have to cover for your mistakes?"

"That doesn't explain," Said Hoffman through gritted teeth. "What you were doing in my apartment last night."

"John told me to keep an eye on you, ok?"

Hoffman gave a short, barking laugh. "I know neither of you trust me, but...I don't see why you had to lie right next to me on the sofa!" Shannon suddenly noticed that his hair was sticking up like he'd run his fingers through it several times and that his shirt was partially undone. Her eyes widened. _Oh my God...Thanks Amanda, after all you've put him though he's developed a six pack. I frigging love you!!!_

"You think I wanted to?" She shot back. She was wearing a gypsy skirt of scarlet with embroidered black flowers; it swirled round her ankles as she stepped forward, hate evident in every pore of her face. "You think I wanted to watch over the motherfucker that tried to get me killed?"

The loathing was just as plain on Hoffman's face as he too stepped forward, bringing them nose to nose. "My main motive wasn't to kill you; it was to get you out of my fucking face for at least a few minutes!"

She slapped him. The crack may as well have been a starting gun because they sprang at each other, and the fight continued.

This time it was longer, more bloody and with more pain inflicted, so much so that Shannon had to look away. She felt for her flick knife, which she carried for safety's sake – and realised it had fallen out of her pocket. Opening her eyes wide in horror, she saw that it was lying unhidden right in the centre of the beige carpet, right where either of the two sparring fighters could see it.

At that moment there was a startled grunt and the creak of springs as someone fell onto the bed, and a slim hand with deep regal purple nail varnish reached down and snapped up the knife.

At the same moment, Shannon heard a soft click – a sound you might hear from a gun being cocked. She slowly raised her eyes from the floor.

The first thing she did was wince at the extent of the damage. Shannon knew that both Amanda and Hoffman were...a little unstable to say the least, but the amount of scars weeping blood made her have to fight with herself not to retch.

Neither of them seemed to feel any pain however – well, maybe Hoffman because he'd clearly been kicked in the balls, but he could still keep his gun tucked underneath Amanda's chin, ready to fire.

This would've been effective if Amanda hadn't flicked open the knife and pressed it against Hoffman's own neck.

Stalemate; they glared at each other.

"You wouldn't dare." Hoffman broke the tense silence first.

Amanda pressed the knife harder, splitting the skin. "Oh, and you would?"

"You already know the answer to that question..." Hoffman smirked.

The insane grin dropped from Amanda's face and she regarded him blankly. "I hate you so much."

"The feeling's mutual." Came the retort. Shannon frowned, trying to work out what was different. There was still a tense atmosphere in the room, but somehow it was a much different one...a line had been rubbed out somewhere, a set of scales tipped.

Slowly, both Amanda and Hoffman put down their weapons – Hoffman wisely holding his fire and Amanda turning the pointed metal of the knife back into the handle – still watching each other cautiously.

Then the pain set in. Amanda let out a string of gasped curses and fell onto Hoffman's chest. He however winced, but said nothing.

"...Is it true what you said earlier, about not wanting to kill me?" Amanda asked faintly after a few minutes of silent shared pain. Shannon also shared it; she was getting a leg cramp from staying still for so long in such a claustrophobic area and didn't dare move for fear of discovery.

Hoffman raised his head slightly to look at the person lying flat on top of him. "Partially," He agreed. "But it doesn't mean that I don't hate you enough to want you dead. You haven't exactly earned my mutual trust after the past few months..."

"Point taken..." Amanda met his gaze levelly. "But is that even true anymore?"

"True or not true, you're still a desperate bitch." Amanda hissed and bared her teeth, leaning forward to inflict more pain on him for the insult. Hoffman moved his head and somehow...

Their lips met.

Shannon wasn't even sure if they were kissing; if they were it was a pretty sick way of doing it because they were licking the blood off each other's cracked, split lips, but after a while when things started to get a little more heated she decided that it was.

Timidly, she stepped out of the cupboard. The way the door creaked seemed loud enough to wake the dead, but Amanda and Hoffman seemed too intent on each other to notice.

As Shannon opened the door to leave, the two of them came up for air. "Mark..." Amanda groaned – _Cool name,_ thought Shannon, then with a pang of jealousy, _Why isn't that me...?_ – and Hoffman started unbuttoning the buttons on her black cherry blouse which hadn't broken their seams during the fight, revealing more cuts and bruises and – Shannon was sure – a very decently sized bra cuppage.

Knowing what was probably coming, Shannon quickly vacated the area. Leaving Hoffman's apartment, she tried desperately to remember Amy's phone number.

So _that _was an example of the thin line between love and hate...

* * *

**I've been waiting a while to write that...**

**MORE HEAVY SNOW EXPECTED: You think it's all over, but the snowfall's just begun...*evil Billy-the-Puppet laugh***


	9. Twilight Chapter five: Pinkfashionmania

**Disclaimer: do we really have to put one of these on all our chapters?? I don't own Twilight**

**Coralies POV**

_16__th__ November 2014_

_Life is life and days go by but it's weird I was friends with G for so long I always thought of her as a survivor, I can't imagine her dead, but I am so used to life without her I don't give it a conscious thought but she is always there at the back of my mind, sitting in a corner, I feel like she is trying to tell me something but can't bound by the chains of death. Oh God! I just read that back and I sound just like her this is weird. _

_Coralie _

My diary entries tend to go something like that, though most write a narrative of their day but I write it to get down my philosophical thoughts that I can't tell anyone else. I didn't have to spend the past two years growing up thankfully Katherines' telepathic power helps us to suppress and control that side of our nature. Mastering my gift of flying however was difficult, okay it was more I could grow a pair of wings out of my back that was my gift but it allowed me to fly so same difference. Things were serious at the moment as we prepared to face the Volturi, I had no idea of what we were facing but I had a detailed description of what they could do from Bella, Katherine bought a new car the other day, it made me remember a memorable afternoon in that very garage, when Edward showed us his Aston martin Vanquish, all of our jaws dropped except G said 'what's the big deal it's just a car' we all turned to stare at her like she was crazy except Bella who said 'yay someone who understands!' everyone then dubbed them completely crazy. Running up to the big house from the spot I hid my diary -up on a mountain so no-one could read it- when I reached it 5 minutes later the others were all their getting ready to go to the clearing Alice saw them in, going up to Edward "how is he?" I asked, because of being through something similar Edward had taken it upon himself to try and help Nick move forward. "Still the same, frankly the only thing that is keeping him here is the fact that he thinks Georgina is still alive, and helping us is what she would've wanted."

"I can't believe that he is still deluding himself if she was coming back she would have done so by now"

"She will come back when she can" Nicks voice was so hoarse from lack of use I barley recognised it, not that I had heard him say anything since my transformation.

We stood in a wavy indirect line which looked shabby compared to the majesty of the Volturi, they stopped and I felt a tremble run through us, on Bella's instruction if the fight was going badly I was to fly away with Renesmee, supported by most people except Renesmee herself. "Aro my old friend, I did not expect to see you so soon, what brings you and your followers here again?" Carlisle's voice rang out carrying his concern and fear that he tried to hide. "We have decided that although you have committed no offence-"

"That your very existence is an offence and your proximity to humans is… a threat and that it is our duty to eliminate that threat" Casius finished Aro's hesitant words there was to be no discussion, no defending ourselves with words, everyone shifted into a crouch, ready to spring when a casual lilting but threatening voice sang out from the empty space between the two armies "I wouldn't do that if I were you" judging by the Volturi's expression the remark was directed at them, I felt Edward stiffen behind me and Katherine whisper "Impossible" Aro looked around "show yourself " he spoke into the silence the voice rang out again "well I suppose you have a right to know who is going to kill you" I placed it the voice, the tone, the words and Katherine was right it was impossible but as I saw her materialize fashionable clothes and all I knew it was right. Smirking at Aro and the fear in his eyes she turned his back on him and walked up to us, I saw the misplaced hope spring into Casius's eyes and nearly laughed until Georgina slapped me Katherine, Amy and Shannon. "That is for thinking I was dead, I thought I had explained it all in my letters I never thought there could be retarded vampires, and don't say you thought I got it wrong. When have I ever been wrong? Why does no-one listen to me?" rolling her eyes she laughed at everyone's confused expressions, she was back!!!!!!!!!

**Georgina's POV **

Turning back to the Volturi my smile faded and my expression grew dark and cruel. "Now am going to give you a choice that should be easy to understand Leave right now or I will kill you" they looked shocked Casius spoke out "and how is one vampire going to kill us?" he looked ready to laugh but my response was light but still menacing "with my gift, you could call it the gift of imagination" it was really funny to watch their eyes bulge with terror as understanding came to them, I turned my cold eyes to Jane who was focusing on me "you don't want to do that Jane because even though Bella's shield has been taken down I will put your brother through ten times the amount of pain you could possibly afflict on me"

"How do you intend to do that no-one can imagine a greater pain than Jane's despite your extraordinary talent" flicking my eyes to Aro then turning them slowly back to focus on Jane I answered by voice echoed with the power I was about to use "the pain of loss" and with that Jane burst into flame with a shriek so high we could barley hear it. I heard one of the Romanians laugh quietly at Jane's death and the pain on Alecs' face before I turned to him and he faded away, by tripling his power like I had with Jane he died of it. Their faces were terrified now as I walked closer so casual but so powerful, "I'll give you one last chance to run, disband and run."

"We are not cowards we do not flee like our prey" Casius voice was contemptuous as he answered "wrong answer" I ran till I was directly in front of him blocking the others off I pushed him up against an invisible wall, holding him by the throat I let him choke like a human, giving him the need to breathe it was satisfying, "how does it feel?" I hissed "how does it feel, knowing you're an inch from death? How does it feel to know your life is slipping away? That your time is up? To know that this is the end" with that he burst into flames the same as Aro turning to Marcus I whispered "Marcus I am so sorry, for what happened to her, but at least her killer will now rot in hell"

"Casius?" he asked his voice stronger "no Aro" he looked shocked but then nodded and turned to go, already the other members of the now dead Volturi were melting into the forest. It hit, behind me there were howls, shouts of triumph yet still a deafening silence, I turned towards them my eyes fixed with the same burning passion in his on the man I loved, but would never see again after today. Moving on I saw my friends happy with their boyfriends, looking at them for what would probably be the last time. Nick came up to me drinking in my face, leaning towards me but I couldn't let him "please don't" I whispered to him "why?" he asked not daring to look him in the eye "because it will only make this harder for you" I barely moved my lips as I said this "you don't think you're going to survive" Edward had been listening to it turning my head towards him I saw how just un-private my conversation had been. "I might but it's not likely is it?"

"What part of the conversation did we all miss?" Bella holding tightly onto Renesmee "oh just the facts of the past two years" Edward and Katherine hissed at what was inside my head, rolling my eyes I said "you guys are pissing me off"

"Same old G then even if you can kickarse now" Shannon mentioned smiling I gave her a quick hug "glad to see becoming a vampire didn't ruin your innocence which some mistake for stupidity" the sarcasm in my voice was not easy to miss poking her tongue out at me she turned away, "well I should probably get a running start"

"That won't help" Carlisle said concern and effort as he had tried to follow my fragmented conversation "it might give me enough time to get a handle on my gift"

"But you've had two years" Amy puzzled

"nooo that is how long it took me to me into a vampire, I have only been a vampire for a couple of hours" turning after a quick goodbye I was half-way across the field when I heard the sarcastic voice of the most evil being I had ever met "well that was a short reunion" it seemed like a light comment but I knew that nothing he said was light it was dripping in dark, evil intent. Turning I saw him opposite me leaning against a tree. "Leave her out of this, it is between you and me" Nicks voice rang out strong but desperate to keep me alive. "Oh she's already in this, besides she has pissed me off and I am going to enjoy killing her slowly."

"How did she piss you off?" I waited my cold heart in my mouth wondering how everyone would react. "Oh look at that she hasn't told you," a quick glance at me showed all the confusion before he focused back on James "ha, well I found out that I haven't been calling all the shots, and I don't like that, see miss fashion over there, planted the clues that lead us both two the ballet studio hoping that you would finish me off before I had time to put my master plan into action, she has been setting herself up to win all this time and I don't like someone who is smarter than me even in their human incarnation –**think that's the right word-**' turning to meNick asked "is that true, why didn't you tell me?" ignoring him and the gasps off shock I turned to James "getting us to fight won't work" frowning and faking disappointment "aww you see what I mean don't tell me that doesn't bug you." I knew that was the end of the conversation. At the same time we both put a ring of fire round each other seeking for weaknesses in our protection neither of us found any "well plan B" James gave a theatrical sigh before a wicked grin spread across his face as he turned to my friends and before I could create protection to them all of them were shrieking in agony, Shannon ever dramatic let out a piercing scream that just kept on coming. "Now I'll stop if you let down your protection" his voice was hard and cold an idea came to me, crazy, impossible but that was what I was. A big book fell from the sky, and when I say big I mean roughly the size of a car, the golden lettering peeling in place still read _The Book of Everything. _Holding my hands out the pages turned fast flicking through, as I did images peeled themselves off the page, Daleks, Voldermort, lamia witches, Salma the odish, the rock, Thor, Lokie, spirits, nymphs, magicians, wizard, centaurs, dragons, the red eyed Ood, Basilisks, Bogarts, soul eaters, saw traps on wheels, Urgals, Galbatorix, Spooks, Ghost, ghouls, Cerberus, the Green man, Fey creatures, The Magwitch, Dom Daniel, Necromancers, Imotep, The Death Eaters, Davy Jones, Medusa, the Hydra, Harpies, Syrans, Hades, Anubis, TiLung, shere Khan, the white witch, werewolves, ogres, giants, trolls, they just kept on coming all focusing on him. His expression changed from a triumphant smile and became a snarl especially seeing as he lost his hold on my audience who were now watching with an awed look on their face, finally I stopped the onslaught, advancing on him. "Now you've pissed me off and I have wanted you dead for around four years and now it's happening" with that he exploded, it was anticlimactic in a way, I just stood staring at the patch of burned grass that had tortured me for four years. "An arm wrapped round my waist and I was pulled into my first kiss of forever. "He's gone" Nick murmured into my hair "yeah but it doesn't change what he has done" looking down into my eyes "no but now without him haunting us we can try to move forwards" smiling slightly I pushed away from him and me and my friends had our first group hug in forever then I greeted the dudes behind them, a hug each for, Max, Taylor, Mark and "Ben"

"Gina" I shoved him to the ground with an invisible force "Don't call me Gina" I snarled, Katherine found it funny so no-one paid attention to his wounded ego. "So tell us how you spent to years transforming" Amy asked ever tactless "well he used about one drop of his venom then at the height of the transformation he froze time around me so I felt everything and even the passing of time I was stuck transforming with all the pain. Everyone winced. But then we moved forward and was happy


	10. Saw Chapter five: Sawmaniac211

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**Ams, u'll neva guess wht ive just cn!**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**OMG, WAS IT FINALLY FRANK LAMPARD? PLZ tell me he wasn't wearin clothes...**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**No, you Chelsea-obsessed fool!**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Oh...damn...*sob*...wht cn b more exciting dan dat?**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**Not exciting really...jus a kinda weird scene...**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Shannon, we've talked bout dis; Dr Who is MEANT 2 b weird, its sci fi!**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**NO!!!...Ams...cn u keep a secret?**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Shaz, we already no I can't...but still, spill!**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**...U no last nite?**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**OMG U GOT NOCKED UP DIDN'T U?!?**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**NO, U MORON!**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Kks...**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**Well, I was in Hoff's wardrobe...**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Ooo...**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**THAT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE I WANTED 2 SLEEP WIVOUT URE MR HUDSON OR WHTEVA IT IS DEAFENIN ME! Tht an de coffee syndrome...**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**It's Jedward 2...an sum MCR...an sum Basshunter...**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**AMY, I DON'T CARE WHT U LISTEN 2, I WAS IN A WARDROBE. Cn I go on now?**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Kks...**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**Anyways, Hoff n Manda came in an started fightin.**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Gen?!**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**Gen...an den dey started kissin...**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Oo-er...**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**So do u c whi u HAV 2 keep a secret?**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**2 stop John from finding out an killin em?**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**Xactly...hang on...**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Yars?**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**...This is de wrong number...**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Well done, you finally figured that out.**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**...Oh.**_

**1 Text Message: Unknown Number**

_**Hello Shannon.**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**Hi John.**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**Look, uh...plz don't kill em, yeh?**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**John?**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**Hoffman...?**_

**1 Text Message: Hoffman**

_**Yeah, wht?**_

**1 Text Message: Shannon**

_**You may want 2 stay in hiding 4 a bit...**_

* * *

"Pressure *chomp* mmm mm mmm mon me *swallow* pressing down on you –"

Amy looked up from her – unfortunately blueberry – muffin as Shannon tiptoed into the room. "Oh, hey Shaz!" She called loudly.

"Sssh!" Shannon hushed her, then glanced round furtively. "Is John...awake?"

"I'll check." Amy turned slightly. "Gina!" She bellowed, and Shannon winced.

"What?" Gina stormed out, looking furious. "Can't you be quiet for at least five minutes, or is that beyond your capabilities? John's asleep!"

"Ah." Amy turned back to Shannon with a cheesy grin. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, I think it does..." Shannon sidled back the way she'd come and tapped on the door. "Coast's clear, you can come in now."

Hoffman and Amanda peered cautiously round the door before stepping inside.

Amy gawped. "What the fuck happened to you two?"

"Never you mind." Snapped Amanda, the many cuts on her face making her look more intimidating than usual. She turned to Shannon. "Look, we need to get out of here, _fast_."

"Kat's waiting in the car." Shannon replied. "Grab some things and she can take you two somewhere while we calm John down."

"Or the old bastard's dead..." Hoffman muttered. Amanda slapped him. "Ow!"

"Look, what exactly is going on here?" Georgina scanned every single one of their faces.

"I'd ask Shannon if I were you." As one they all whirled round to see John supporting himself in the doorway, his expression hostile. "She's very good at sending information to the wrong places..."

Shannon flushed. "How do you know it wasn't _mis_information?" She challenged.

John's eyes flickered over Amanda and Hoffman's faces – Amanda petrified, Hoffman obviously ready to 'hit and run' – and his lips curled in a cold smile. "As I have said many times; if you can calculate the strengths and weaknesses of the human nature, you can predict what someone will do..."

"Piss off, John!" Hoffman snarled.

John raised his eyebrows. "I see you've still got that aggression problem, Mark. I think you've been getting soft over him Amanda, while he's transparently getting harder over you –"

"Shut the FUCK up!" Hoffman shouted, his fists clenched.

"Hoffman!" Amanda warned him, trying to calm him down, but it was clearly too late.

John took a step towards him, arms crossed over his chest. "The fan's on full power now, eh, Hoffman?"

Hoffman broke free of Amanda and bore down on John. "Just because your family relationships got messed up doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me!"

John's eyes narrowed to cat-like slits. "Nothing was 'messed up'." He hissed.

"Which term would you prefer?" Hoffman smirked. "Screwed, messed, fucked –"

John sprang on Hoffman. The group of women hid behind one of the desks, knowing exactly what the outcome of this fight would be...

When there was a sudden, foreboding silence, they peeked out to see the sight that they had been expecting; John limp and lifeless on the floor, with Hoffman standing over him, panting and tense.

He looked over at them, his eyes wide. "Shit..." He breathed. "_Shit..._"

They stared at the prone body on the floor; the bet money would have to wait.

* * *

"I've killed him, haven't I." It was a statement, not a question.

All of them held their breath as Georgina plugged John into the life support system. They breathed a sigh of relief when a beep began its continuous rhythm, but it was slightly too irregular for comfort.

Hoffman sat in one of the chairs next to the bed, his face blank. Amanda laid a reassuring arm across his back and he sank his face into his hands with a low groan.

"You've got no right to feel guilty." Amanda reassured him gently. "He was goading you; you couldn't have known –"

"Yeah well I should've." Hoffman mumbled through his fingers. "Arrogant git like me..."

"Learning to be humble, eh, Hoffman?" The soft, calm voice made everyone jump, which gave John an excuse to break a small smile.

"You bastard!" Hoffman's relief quickly transfigured back into anger. "Why –"

"It's amazing when your sins are forgiven when you're on your deathbed, only for when you recover to have them flung in your face again." John sighed, then he turned properly to a fuming Hoffman. "I'm sorry about what I said – just then and before. I know I shouldn't have gotten you involved with my philosophies, but I was selfish; I wanted someone to continue my legacy and I...trusted you."

Hoffman looked surprised to hear a compliment falling from the lips of the man he hated. "Uh...yeah. Ok. And, err...sorry for nearly killing you."

John gave a weak grin. "Shall we say our differences are resolved?"

Hoffman grinned back and took the hand falling off the side of the bed. "Yep. Totally even."

Katherine walked in wondering what was keeping everyone, and smiled. "Aww, everyone's happy." She frowned. "Are the tickets to Jamaica off then?"

Hoffman groaned and rolled his eyes. "I guess so...I've got to help the old man with his dreams of 'immortality'."

"Forever young," Amy warbled. "I wanna be forever young..."

Katherine joined in the cat's chorus. "Do you really wanna live forever, forever, whenever –"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Georgina. "That's it! Amanda, help me kill these two!"

"Roger that!" The two of them advanced.

"FOREVER YOUNG!" Amy and Katherine shrieked defiantly as they raced from the room.

As Shannon ate the remaining muffins and Hoffman shouted encouragement to the raging Amanda and Georgina as they chased the screeching Amy and Katherine, John sighed contentedly and lay back on his pillows.

He may not last long, but thank God he wasn't going to die in peace...

* * *

**RBT=Reverse Bear Trap.**

**I have noticed the randomness had gone downhill...I hope this chappie kick-started it again for ya!**


	11. Twilight Chapter 6: Pinkfashionmania

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, well duh!!!**

_

* * *

_

Dear diary,

_Even though I don't have to sleep I still write this at dawn I don't know why there is just something magical and fresh about it, but very soon it is tainted by the waste humanity have become. It pains my silent heart what they are doing and I know it would be a huge atrocity to kill them; I am here to heal not to destroy. We are staying with the Cullen's for the moment it has been around a year since we last saw them, I have begun the long and difficult journey to heal myself, a year ago I had no life and now I have friends who are now closer to family and a lot of friends who are just friends, and my soul mate, it hasn't gone away, that swooping feeling in my gut the sudden urge to smile just because I can see him if anything it has got stronger with time as most good, pure and wholesome things do, its weird to think this let alone write and it is that I have written this entire paragraph within 1 minute and nick is already complaining that I have spent to much time writing in it. Se ya tomorrow diary_

_Georgina _

* * *

Life wasn't perfect because if you are as picky as I am the term perfect is a paradox, because if something was perfect it would have to be perfect at not being perfect, which defeats the purpose of 'perfect' Shannon stormed into my room and seeing that she was troubled I lifted up a mirror her reaction was to relax and smile. She isn't vain but she had spent her human life being tortured by schools 'popular' crowd and her insecurities so although she doesn't deliberately seek them out it pleases her to see how far she has come. Barring the fact that she is now deathly pale and her aim in her human life was to find her perfect tan. She was in the middle of a conundrum she likes these two other vampires both bad boy types both human blood drinkers but both very different and they're trying to get Shannon to choose. She got very frustrated and it took a lot of sorting out. We were out in the woods with the Cullen's they all went off to hunt grizzlies or something Nick and I stood on a peak watching the sun set, Jacob was a little way down waiting for Renesmee to drink her fill, she makes a bit of a mess and doesn't like Jacob to see her that way, but since Jacob refuses to stay behind she brings a change of clothes, hairbrush a bucket of water Ect. The sun glinted into our eyes and solidified into a screen in front of us, it looked like a mirror. "Georgina what is this" Nicks voice was wary and I think he already knew that it wasn't me; Panic surged through my mind throwing my memories up and placing them in an order that drew a detailed conclusion ish. "This isn't me and I can't manipulate it." I said it quickly and urgently, "just explain" Nicks voice was stressed now and I could feel him tensing and shifting himself to face whatever was coming. In a way I know how I should have reacted but I wasn't capable of it any more and I don't know how to describe to you how I felt, but it was pure terror like seeing your doom coming circling over head the tension it builds like a dead weight on your chest taking a deep breath out of habit I spoke low and quietly "well because I can't manipulate it I would say that it is not of our universe. I think that this is a window to another universe but it is not our window to look through but a window from another world someone is looking for us and they can make sure they don't go away until they get what they want. And I'm scared this isn't something we can fight, we need the others." Nodding in agreement he yelled for Jacob and he shifted immediately got Seth to run back and get Shannon, Kat, Amy and Coralie while Leah made a beeline for us while Jacob bounded off into the forest to fetch the others, an image was forming in the mirror but it was just a load of colour formations. Leah came skidding towards us and stopped as Jacob and the Cullen's ran out of the forest, at that same moment the picture became clear and I gasped…

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing, and also soz about all the switches between past and present it was the only way I could write it**


	12. Saw Chapter 6: Sawmaniac211

**Chapter 6**

"...Are you _sure_ he's dead?"

"Yes."

"...Are you sure he's _dead_?"

"Yes!"

"...Are _you_ sure he's dead?"

"_Yes!_"

"...Are _all_ of you sure he's –"

"YES!" Shouted everyone, glaring at Amy. She cringed.

"I was only asking..."

Everyone sighed and turned away; no-one really had much energy to slaughter Amy right now.

John was dead.

Everyone had been expecting Hoffman to put a 'finally' on the end of the sentence when Georgina broke the news to them, but to their surprise he hadn't.

Truth be told, he looked as shocked and saddened as everyone else. They had known that the cancer was winning and that he wouldn't last very long, but to them he seemed...what was the word..._immortal_ (Katherine commented that he would've been pleased to hear that).

And when Summer came and he was still alive, they took it as a hopeful sign.

But that night Georgina had woken up to hear the life system flat lining. She was too numb to pull the plug out and so she sat there watching the bare concrete wall as autumn sunrise appeared on it, pale silver turning to pale gold.

Then she got up and told her companions the news.

And now they were standing – or sitting – there trying to come to terms with the fact that he was dead.

Hoffman walked back into the room, slipping his mobile back into his coat pocket. "I've just rang Jill," He informed them. "She said she'll be down in a few."

Amanda just kept staring at John, crying silently. Hoffman went over to her and placed a soothing hand on her back. She turned round and looked at him, mascara smudged round her eyes. He nodded. "I know, I don't think any of us can believe it either."

Amanda stood up, looking vicious. "Oh stop talking bullshit Mark; you wanted him dead from the beginning!"

"Oh, and I'm guessing you thought of him as a fucking saint?" Hoffman shot back.

Amy started humming. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeep beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeep beep..."

"Hey, can't we just calm down?" Georgina stood between the arguing adults, arms folded over her chest.

"Yeah, let's play Mozart and eat cupcakes!" Shannon cheered.

"Shut up Shannon," Georgina rounded on her. "You've been pissing me off so badly recently, walking round like a slut!"

"I am not!" Shannon protested, pulling down her shockingly high rolled-up skirt a little. "Besides, what about you? Miss High-and-Mighty, acting like you run the place because you fill a cup with water ten times a day!"

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeep beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeep beep..."

"Now who needs to calm down?" Hoffman glared at the other girls.

"Oi, don't start on my friends!" Katherine yelled at him, standing and making to slap him round the face. He dodged and backhanded her. Everyone started shouting at once, and all the time there was in the background the constant one note of:

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeep beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeep –"

"AMY, WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Georgina screamed, her face thrust up close to Amy's.

Amy looked at her, her eyes wide. "...But it's what the machine with wires is doing..."

"AMY –" Georgina stopped short. In fact, _everyone_ stopped short. And listened.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeep beep..._

"OH MY GOD HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Amanda shrieked, diving at the bed. After a bit of DIY CPR (an electric wire helpfully applied by Katherine) and an unwilling kiss of life from Hoffman ('Do it, or no sex for you!' Amanda warned. 'Did we need to know that?' Amy whispered to Shannon.) John took a gasp of air, glared at all of them as the monitor stabilized.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled. Katherine cheered and hugged him. "Get off my chest you ginger-headed freak."

"Don't be so gingerist..." Katherine scolded, but she still let him go.

"So, what was it like?" Asked Shannon expectantly.

John looked at her blankly. "What was what like?"

"You know, almost dying."

John snorted sarcastically. "Oh, there was some beam of white light and muffins with wings started dancing all around me."

"Ooo..." Shannon clapped her hands excitedly, not getting the sarcasm. "Did some voice say 'Don't go towards the light'?"

John fixed her with a gaze that, if looks could kill, would've turned her to a little head of grey ash in three seconds flat. "Actually it said 'Go to the light, come on, RUN' but I was wearing high heels and a bumblebee costume so I couldn't."

"Ah, better luck next time." Shannon patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. "I think Lady Gaga had the same issues –"

"Me and my heart we've got issues, don't know if I should hate you or miss you..." Amy bawled.

"Oh dear God!" Hoffman winced and took out some emergency earmuffs, a move which Amanda copied.

John sighed and turned to them. "Well, her singing awakens the dead...do you have another pair?" They shook their heads. "Oh come on, you must be kidding me...I've got bloody _cancer_, I don't deserve this treatment!"

Amy had stopped singing – Georgina had thoughtfully placed a sticking plaster over her mouth – so Hoffman took off the earmuffs again. "Well, I guess its back to Mission: Impossible again." He noted John's blank expression. "Well, turning you immortal: how the hell –"

"Hoffman, I didn't mean that literally!" John groaned at his apprentice's idiotism.

Amy ripped off the plaster and winced. "BUT IT IS!" She cried. They all stared at her.

"This could be...interesting." Amanda noted. "Go on, what's your plan?"

Amy drew herself up importantly, dramatically, and spastically, and said; "We find the Cullens and get them to turn us all into vampires."

There was a long silence. If this had been a manga cartoon, Amy would've had a cheesy grin and the others would simply have '...' written over their heads.

"Amy..." Georgina sat her down and talked very slowly. "I don't think you've quite got the grasp of the differences between fiction and non-fiction yet..."

"Isn't the Twilight saga a little...antidisestablishmentarianism?" Asked Hoffman, clearly pleased with himself for saying such a long word.

Amanda looked at him blankly. "...You have no idea what that means, do you?"

Hoffman hung his head. "I...uh...no."

"I Bagsie RPatz biting me!" Katherine squealed.

"Kat, the Cullens AREN'T REAL, _Twilight and Vampires_ AREN'T REAL!" Georgina was starting to get wound up by the apparent immaturity going on around her. John noticed this and raised his hand to silence her before turning his head to address Katherine.

"Katherine, I understand your feelings about certain Stephanie Meyer books, unfortunately they are in fact works of fiction."

"Aww!" Katherine and Amy chorused, looking rather emo suddenly.

"But," John paused. "In another world, they think that _we_ – namely me and those two ("Charming." Hoffman muttered") – are figments of the imagination, and know that vampires are as real as oxygen." On saying this, he coughed and took a deep inhale from his oxygen tank. On taking off the mask again, he was unsurprised to find Georgina in his face again, looking ready to explode.

"John," She said in a calm anger that even John was slightly taken aback by – _he_ after all practically had a copyright to that voice! "What are you talking about?"

"Are you high?" Hoffman asked. He turned to Amy. "What the hell did you put in that gas?!"

"Nothing!" Amy protested, then hesitated. "Well, maybe a little mouth-freshener, but you know, you breath in the oxygen, you get that and fresh breath!"

Hoffman could only stare at her. "Fool."

"...Exactment. You wanna muffin?"

John sensed that they were straying from the subject and gave them a hard stare. They fidgeted, and he waited for Amy to surreptitiously pass Hoffman a muffin before going on. "There are...different worlds. Different universes in fact, if you wish to believe in them. Of course, Dr Who makes it all seem Sci Fi and unreal, but a few years ago scientists secretly and accidentally created something that changed their views on that. Trying to warp dark matter, it suddenly – inexplicably – exploded outwards, enveloping the ten scientists in the room and shattering the ten-inch thick glass.

When the dark light – and that is all any eyewitnesses could describe it as – faded, the scientists had disappeared. All the glass had been crushed to glittering sand, but one piece remained. Five inches in size and only a quarter of its original thickness, the shard had been polished to a mirror-like sheen. But in that mirror..." John paused to get more oxygen and the others waited, tense. "There were worlds. Universes. Worlds where both vampires and we were figments of the imagination, where we weren't even thought of, where one or other of us existed or all of us were alive. Parallel worlds. All imaginations have separate worlds, so many of them that it was – in fact – looking into an infinity of endless overlapping worlds and universes. Scientists rather unimaginatively called it the Infinity Mirror. Others called it the Shard of Insanity; the weak minded or those unable to take the unbelievable went mad at the sight of it. In the end it was locked away in a secret base, where no-one could find it – or experiment further with it."

"...How do you know?" Amanda asked almost reverently, breaking the awed silence.

John smiled. "I was there."

"Wow..." Amy perked up. "There's parallel versions of _me?_ Wow, they must be pathetic compared to moi!"

"...No-one could be like you." Hoffman stated. "Fact." It didn't sound like he was insulting her.

"Thank you." Amy beamed. He smirked back at her. Amanda looked at them jealously. So they were friends now, were they? God, one little bit of pastry to that man...

"So, how do we find this thing?" Georgina asked.

John's eyebrows shot up. "You actually believe me? No arguments _at all?_ Are you feeling ok?"

Georgina met his surprised look with a blank one. "John, I don't like your techniques – I still don't see your right to 'test' others when your moral compass isn't always pointing North – but I do know that you have never lied to me, so you're either more insane than I realised or that mirror is your key to living."

"You're willing to risk an insane person's memories to help them?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't, the others will just put me in an RBT if I let you die."

John laughed. "Alright. It's somewhere near the Nevada desert; it's FBI run so you should be able to look up the location and the security Hoffman."

Hoffman nodded. "Alright...actually, Erickson's going on a conference somewhere near there in a month or so. I could probably tag along."

"Excellent." John nodded. "Amanda, help him out. Just please don't be too much of a...distraction..."

"I won't." Amanda smirked, giving a mock salute. "Muffin honour."

Hoffman turned to Amy, Katherine and Shannon. "Are you guys coming?"

"Indeed, my good man, indeed." Shannon replied enthusiastically.

"My ancestors," Announced Amy. "Made journeys of courageousness, across sandy deserts, stormy seas, and the freezy wastes of Russia."

"They did not go through all that to give you a cheap deal on your car insurance!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Compare the meercat dot com –"

"Compare the _market_ dot com!"

"Simples!" They ended with a chirruping squeak.

John turned to Georgina. "You're staying here."

Georgina looked at him with relief in her eyes. "Thank _God_!" She whispered.

_A month Later_

The sun was setting over the Nevada Desert. The sky was a blazing red gold, the usually blistering sand underneath it now a dull golden syrup shade. The plummeting temperatures indicated the coming night, and a soft breeze moved the sand in little whirlwindy dances across the plains.

It was like a scene from Arabian Nights, apart from two key differences.

One: An ugly ultramodern base squatted in a valley between two massive sand dunes, sand cutting off sharply to a fence of tangled barbed wire and a helicopter pad of concrete beyond. The architect was military and it showed: an harsh block of barracks poised just in front of a just as imposing granite square of a building, which without any windows looked like a cold grey brick a giant had dropped from the sky, which had fallen on his toe and so after much swearing he had hurled it as far as possible away from him which was why it was in the desert.

Someday he may come looking for it, and _then_ what would the FBI do?

And Two: Instead of a carriage train of camels, or even a loan one, there was instead a sleek black van with heavily tinted windows parked on the horizon.

Inside the van, sitting amongst the futuristic equipment that flashed and beeped around him, Hoffman checked his watch again and sighed frustratedly, running his hands through his already haywire hair. He was starting to get worried; the last time he'd heard from the rest of his 'team' was when they were about to break in. That had been ten minutes ago.

After checking the cameras again – nothing showed apart from the usual night watch patrols – he slumped back in his seat. No alarm had gone off as far as he had been aware, but...there was no room to pace, but if he had had the space he would've done so freely. There were so many What Ifs going round in his mind that it was becoming even more difficult to stay calm. He hoped that Amanda – especially Amanda – and the others were ok...

_Bom de bom bom, bom bom bom, bom de bom, bom bom bom –_

Hoffman practically launched himself at the walkie talkie – and then he realised it was only Amy's phone going off. Swearing silently – he'd just banged his head on the van roof – he checked the ID and answered. "Hello?"

"Hoffman, are you breaking in now?"

Hoffman counted to ten, seething. "Yes...Georgina, you've called me twenty times in the last ten minutes to ask that same bloody question!"

She sounded hurt. "Well, _someone_ needs to make sure you're doing it properly. And besides, John needs updates. He says that giving the same answer means that you clearly aren't progressing, and that you need to try harder."

Hoffman was reminded unpleasantly of the time he'd failed Biology and his teacher had said almost exactly the same thing. "Look, tell John that I'm not getting any updates either, so –"

"_Hey, is this thing on?"_

"_Amy look for the red flashing light."_

"_Oh yeah, right...hi Hoffish!"_

Hoffman put the LG Cookie on loudspeaker and then answered the walkie talkie. "Hello Amy..."

"_Hoffman, can you see us? LOOK FOR THE QUIFFS!"_

"_...Where are the fireflies?"_

"_Look, OWLS!"_

"_OWL CITY! YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!"_

"Hoffman, remember what we said about keeping them under control?"

"Under pressure, more like..." Hoffman muttered, watching the bouncing quiff headed figures on the CCTV cameras. Amanda he was pleased to see was standing there normally, her arms crossed under her chest....she turned her head towards the camera slowly, and then snatched the walkie talkie.

"_Hoffman, stop ogling!"_

Hoffman almost banged his head against the TV screen he was leaning so close and frantically stabbed the disconnect call button on the mobile. _Damn..._getting distracted was all too easy.

"What the fuck took you so long?" He snapped.

"_We took Georgina's advice and picked the lock."_ Katherine said cheerfully. _"Although it took much longer than smashing a window..."_

"_Hoffman, why are you ogling me?" Amy sounded hurt. "I'm not that attracted to you, and besides, Amanda would KILL me..."_

Amanda looked at the camera and slowly face-palmed herself. Hoffman grinned despite himself. "You got the mirror?"

There was a chorus of _"Aaahhh..."_

"No." He finished.

Amanda didn't look at the camera. _"...We can't get in: 5 feet of solid concrete bunkers, no Ossie Bin Laden around to lend us explosives, our only decent hairclip broke on the last lock...Hoffman, we need the van."_

"Oh, no..." It sunk in. "No, no _way_..."

"_Hoffman it's the only way!"_

Amy broke in! _"Think of Ossie, Hoffish, OSSIE!"_

"Why HIM?"

"_...Narwhals?"_

"God..." Hoffman sighed and pressed down on the accelerator. As the van barrelled down the dune and tore through the wire gate, the phone went off again. He left it as he opened the rear doors and jumped.

The explosion was terrific, a white blaze that engulfed the steel door and blew it wide. Four of the women rushed in a few seconds before sirens began to sound, but one quiffed figure stepped over and helped Hoffman up as soldiers skidded round the corner, machine guns ready.

"You owe me a new phone." Amy commented.

"Fair enough." Hoffman shrugged.

And as the first shots were fired, they ran inside.

* * *

The group sprinted down the labyrinth of stairways and corridors. Down, down, down...it seemed like an eternal pit, going on forever. It was nerve-wracking – every corner they expected more guards, more bullets. However, the locking devices John had supplied them with seemed to have worked: there were no pursuers.

Finally they crashed through a plastic curtain into a vault room. A single vault filled the whole wall, looking like the bank vaults in cartoons. And they were the villains, but with no bag with 'swag' written on it. Amy had wanted one, but she was still sulking since John and Georgina had said no.

"Alright." Hoffman panted: there had been a whole lot of running to do. "Let's open this goddamn vault." He stepped forward and shakily entered the correct combination, 'borrowed' from his FBI office block...the door opened...

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek stood in the space, plunger and gun wriggling menacingly. "YOU – WILL – OBEY – THE – DALEKS!"

Hoffman blinked. "Uhh...a pepper pot with a sink plunger. No chance, mate!"

"THEN – YOU – SHALL – BE – EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek raised its gun...

A blue police box materialised around it. There was a grating squawk that sounded like _"OH – BUGGER –"_ and then a thud, as if of a hammer. A thin man with a dishevelled mess of a quiff wearing a blue suit converses and a brown trench coat stepped out. "Hi, I'm the Doctor!" He said cheerfully. Then he frowned. "Oh damn...not more parallel universes...you see Rose?" He called over his shoulder. "I told you that the mirror was playing with the chameleon circuit. Talk of superseding the binary, indeed!"

"He has a quiff..." Amy drooled, eyes alight.

Shannon was confused. "Err...Doctor, this is a Saw/Twilight crossover, Dr Who ain't in the equation..."

"Me plus you that equals bad equations. Me plus you do subtraction –"

"AMY, SHUT UP WITH THE RIVERSIDE EQUATION!"

"...'K..."

The Doctor nodded slowly. "Ok...well, must run...y'know, Daleks, Slitheen, New New New New New York..." He backed into the Tardis. "Weird people..." They heard him mutter. Then there was a VROOM, VROOM and the box was gone.

In its place was a slither of glass that clouded and cleared every few seconds, ripples and waves disturbing its surface like it was a puddle of water.

The Mirror of Insanity. The Infinity Mirror. Hoffman almost reverently picked it up – and the door behind them began to splinter. Katherine squealed and they clustered together; in their rush they had forgotten the last locking device. It was now far too late to apply it: already the codes were being entered, and then...as one they flinched at the thought of all those bullets.

As the three friends hugged each other tightly, Amanda turned to Hoffman. "Were you and Amy...?" She began, then stopped at Hoffman's expression and shuffled her feet. "I'm sorry, I have to know...you've suddenly been so much friendlier to her, and I thought..."

"_Friendly_, Amanda. She's a _friend!_" Hoffman smirked. "Well, _someone_ was getting jealous!"

"Arsehead!" She growled, and then she kissing him more passionately than any time before, the amount of...touching pretty gruesome as they hurtled through the last few seconds – three of them, if Hoffman remembered the briefing correctly. Three seconds to open the doors...

10 seconds...

20...

30...

There was a cough from behind them. "You'd expect them to realise that they were being teleported..." Georgina commented quietly.

"I feel sick..." Shannon burbled behind her hand.

Hoffman and Amanda sprang apart, faces flaming: Hoffman quickly redoing his tie, Amanda trying to do up her bra again without being noticed. John, who had had a front seat view on events, flared at them. "Hoffman, please give me the mirror before you break it with your grinding." Amy fell on the floor laughing her head off as Hoffman went a deeper shade of red. John smirked at his own joke.

"Here." Hoffman mumbled, giving it to John. John took it gingerly and, as Amy arose from the floor – pulled by the hair by Georgina with some vengeful help from Hoffman – he grinned.

"Let the games begin." He said softly, and then he began to search for the correct universe...

* * *

**RBT=Reverse Bear Trap.**

**I have noticed the randomness had gone downhill...I hope this chappie kick-started it again for ya!**


	13. Sorry

**Hey everyone!**

**We are very sorry but the last Chapters of Mirror Image aren't going to be posted any time soon as we both have writers block we promise to keep you up to date and there are spoilers just below but I warn you it doesn't say if John gets turned into a vampire. But it's better to leave you in suspense. Sorry!**

**Pinkfashionmania**

**Sawmaniac211 **

**Spoilers **

**Saw Georgina leaves John **

**Twilight Georgina Kills someone **

**Both Amy's start singing randomly **

**More on the way! **

**Hey Mirror image Fans we need help **

**Sawmaniac and i don't know what to do for the last chapters so if you could post your votes in the reviews page we would be grateful **

**1. should John become a vampire**

**2. what vampire gift should John have **


End file.
